


Reminisce the Bliss (AU)

by eclipse_incarnate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_incarnate/pseuds/eclipse_incarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall have been a couple for a year. Niall surprises his boyfriend with a cruise ship vacation, with Louis and Harry as company. But will the vacation be a bliss or will it lead to an unexpected twist turn of events? Will things change for everyone? for the couple?</p><p>-------------</p><p>Epilogue added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey wake up Zayn, wake up!” Niall bursts out after slamming the bedroom door open. He’s wearing an apron. _Why is he wearing that?_ Zayn thinks to himself. It’s still cute Zayn admits to himself. The apron has a bit of stain here and there. It kinda matches the boy’s Irishness with it.
> 
> “What do you want? I am trying to sleep!” Zayn exclaims still dazed. He’s in his boxers, tattoos on his tanned-body showing even under the blankets. He removes the blankets off his body because the summer heat is getting to him. Niall rolls out his eyes.
> 
> “I have a surprise for you.” Niall happily implies. Smiling hazily at the tattooed-boy. His boyfriend is sure hot with those tattoos and messy hair, still in boxers.
> 
> “What is it?”
> 
> “You need to get up first and get dressed and maybe get this room clean.”
> 
> “Why do I need to get up? You know I don’t like mornings especially on a Saturday. It’s my off today.” Zayn snaps back with an annoyed tone. He’s very tired from work all week and he always makes up for sleep on the weekends.
> 
> “Just do it okay. Breakfast is waiting for you too.” Niall says before he leaves the room.

It’s Saturday. The birds chirping happily. The scent of the summer air surrounding the streets of London. The sound of children playing outside, their giggles and shouts are music to their parents’ ears. The smell of coffee that envelops the homes of London. The droplets from the sprinklers on the grass of everyone’s lawns. Everyone loves Saturday mornings. Except for one.

“Hey wake up Zayn, wake up!” Niall bursts out after slamming the bedroom door open. He’s wearing an apron. _Why is he wearing that?_ Zayn thinks to himself. It’s still cute Zayn admits to himself. The apron has a bit of stain here and there. It kinda matches the boy’s Irishness with it.

“What do you want? I am trying to sleep!” Zayn exclaims still dazed. He’s in his boxers, tattoos on his tanned-body showing even under the blankets. He removes the blankets off his body because the summer heat is getting to him. Niall rolls out his eyes.

“I have a surprise for you.” Niall happily implies. Smiling hazily at the tattooed-boy. His boyfriend is sure hot with those tattoos and messy hair, still in boxers.

“What is it?”

“You need to get up first and get dressed and maybe get this room clean.”

“Why do I need to get up? You know I don’t like mornings especially on a Saturday. It’s my off today.” Zayn snaps back with an annoyed tone. He’s very tired from work all week and he always makes up for sleep on the weekends.

“Just do it okay. Breakfast is waiting for you too.” Niall says before he leaves the room. Zayn contemplates on the _surprise_ he’s in for. But he shrugs it off and do what he knows he should do first.

Zayn slowly gets out of bed and heads to the direction of the bathroom. He stands in front of the bathroom mirror, his face is a complete mess. Droopy eyes, dark circles under them, chapped lips and a really tired expression placed on his face. He sighs and grabs the brush, squirms in toothpaste and brushes his teeth carelessly. He washes his face hastily, fixes his bed hair and gets out of the lavatory.

When he gets back to the familiar room, Niall is right, the room is quite in need of a spring cleaning. He thinks to himself why Niall didn’t clean it up himself though, I mean they live together. They’ve been living together for 9 months after they became a couple.

Zayn met Niall in one of those parties where everyone is invited. Well, Niall is the one who threw the party. He just moved in from Ireland to London in England. He had one of those house warming parties and basically put up posters around the neighborhood letting everyone know everyone is welcome.

Zayn had nothing to do so he just went to the party. The boy really don’t admire parties with lots of people but he said to himself that maybe this time he should go, nothing to lose right? After being casually bummed out he didn’t had any interactions with anybody – because himself don’t love the act of it, or at least make the first move – he went outside for some cigarettes. Niall was there and he saw Zayn. Blue eyes met those hazel ones, pale skin contrasts with dark, blonde opposites black and their personalities are definitely not alike. Niall was as carefree as he’ll ever be and Zayn was totally not one. So, when the blonde eyed the raven-haired boy he immediately smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m Niall, enjoying the party?” Niall says casually. He really want everyone to enjoy the party.

“Y-Yeah… actually no, I don’t. Sorry.” Zayn shamefully replies. He knows Niall put up this party but to be honest he doesn’t want to pretend he’s enjoying, especially when he’s not.

“That’s okay, not everyone love parties right? Can you spare me one though?”

Zayn didn’t really get what Niall said until the blonde glanced in what the older boy is holding. He handed one cigarette out of the pack to Niall and lit it up for him. Zayn did the same for himself. By the time they finish, they exchanged numbers.

It went from there actually. Niall texted first. Zayn hesitated but he really liked the boy. He really wanted to hear that Irish accent again; to see those cerulean orbs and that face of his; that blonde hair with brown roots that fitted him perfectly.

Their first date was in a coffee shop – nothing special – but it developed from there. Soon, they were steadily dating for a month and before they knew it they exchanged their _I love you_ ’s to each other. Zayn said it first which terrified him. He really didn’t confess love to anybody before and scared that Niall may not give it back. But Niall said the same thing and they moved in together after three months of the event. Now Zayn is here in their room, appreciating it all.

He is really hungry that Niall have mention breakfast. He brushes off the part of cleaning the room – as if he’ll clean it anyway – and decides to eat something while having a tiny smile on his face.

After putting on some decent clothes, Zayn walks to the kitchen and finds Niall preparing breakfast on the dining counter. He smiles at the sight of him. He can now appreciate the features of the younger boy with that small smile placed in his face, now that he’s fully awake. He is moving around the room quite fast but careful with plates of food in his hands. _So cute_ the older boy thinks to himself. Niall’s lips begins to curl up widely as he sees the sight of the the raven-haired bloke.

“Hey, glad you’re up. Go sit down now, breakfast will be up in a bit.” the blonde says as he takes the corn muffins out of the stove. “Okay,” is Zayn all can say.

“What do you wanna talk about anyway? Why did you wake me up pretty early for my liking? What’s with this huge breakfast?” the raven-haired boy demands as Niall puts the pitcher of orange juice on the table and sits down in front of him. He doesn’t really have a lot of patience. Niall finds it cute and he takes advantage of it every once in a while.

“Slow down big boy.” Niall says as he nibbles on some bacon and sausages.

“You slow down piggy.” Zayn retorts. He finds it cute that Niall eats a lot and doesn’t really gain lots of body weight, due to his metabolism, but he still teases him a bit about it from time to time.

“Okay, I’ll tell you after you eat your breakfast.” the blue-eyed boy indicates, looking in those brown ones. “And don’t act like you don’t like it when I eat like this.”

Zayn sighs and chows down on his own plate. Eggs, bacon, sausages, ham and muffins with the side of orange juice and strawberries is on the counter. Niall has put up a big meal and the black-haired boy now suspects all of this as a wait for bad news but he cannot assure that by the look on Niall’s face. The blonde has a pleasing grin while he munches on his own plate taking up almost all of the food set up. Zayn gladly takes a bite on his own meal and smiles at this moment.

When Zayn finishes his meal he asks again about… all of this. Niall sighs and says he should let him finish. Zayn groans at the statement and waits for Niall to finish.

Niall finally concludes his big meal with a sip of orange juice and a satisfied moan. He sees the older boy’s face and it gave him a look of impatience. He puts his own palms on his lap with his shoulder hunched up and let out the words that Zayn is wanting to hear all morning.

“I’m taking you out.” Niall says leaving Zayn chuckling.

“That’s the thing you made me wait for?” the older boy replies, both eyebrows up. He double quotes the word _thing_.

“I’m not taking you out on date, well I don’t call it a date anyway.” Niall manages to say. Zayn gives him a look of confusion that Niall seems to take a laugh at it.

“Well, what is it then?” Zayn says impatiently. He’s tired of waiting. He’s not really the kind of person who likes to wait.

“We’re going on a trip” the younger boy finally lets out. “What?” Zayn says still confused and puzzled on the statement.

“We are going on a trip, on the sea. I’ve got two tickets to this cruise.” Niall continues. He expects a grin from Zayn but he just gives him another eyebrow up.

“Why don’t you like my surprise for you? I thought you would be happy about this.” the blonde boy says slightly frowning . “I want you to be happy and smile for me, for us.” Niall shifts to a smile of sympathy.

“I am happy. I am smiling on the inside but…” Zayn trails off.

“But what?” Niall cuts with a questioning tone in his voice.

“I’m just not sure about this. I have a job to keep. You have your guitar lessons services. We cannot just… leave.” the older boy finally states.

“Zayn, I won’t do this if it would mess up our jobs or anything important for that matter.” Niall holds a firm grip on the older boy’s forearm.

“I actually have called your boss and he said yes. It’s because you have been a good addition to the company and I, we, think the company would like it if you would leave work for a week at least.” Zayn smiles as the boy continues. “And I can cancel my classes for a week, so no worries for me, okay?” Niall travels down to Zayn’s hands as he finishes. Eyes meeting up.

“Okay… okay, I get it.” Zayn tells the younger boy. “But… but how did you got the money?” Zayn mentions with curiosity.

“Well, I have saved up some over this past months and…” Niall lingers off.

“And?” Zayn repeats. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“And I’ve kinda taken some on our bank account.” Niall nervously lets out.

There’s a few shouts from Zayn like _how could you_ and _I’ve worked hard for that_ ’s. The boy fights back as he states that he worked hard for that too but that is not the point Zayn is implying. Niall is getting worried that this is not turning out well – he is expecting this anyway – but he assures the raven-haired bloke he’ll give it back. Zayn is obviously not satisfied with the blonde.

“And how possibly you’ll give it back, huh?” Zayn questions, still not happy about the money loss.

“I promise I will and more. I’ll work two jobs and have lots of part-times. Tutor kids at home for extra income for my guitar lessons too.” Niall says with plea. Zayn’s expression softens a bit but still holding to the anger in his face.

There’s a silence between the two. Niall breaks the tension by putting up his puppy-face look at the Zayn that he knows he cannot resist. The boy sighs and gives Niall a sweet sorry. He cups the blonde’s face and kisses him on the nose, letting him know he is indeed sorry. Niall returns the favor with a sweet reassuring smile.

“But why did you do this anyway?” Zayn lets out. Niall smiles at the question.

“It’s just that you’re always so busy and you’re always tired and you never have time for me, us.” Niall says calmly. They need to work extra hard to pay up the rent; with other necessities they need as well.

“I love you Zi, and I know you love me too but we never have time together as much as before we live together. I thought we will cuddle more or have more intimacy, but what I thought is wrong. So I just decided that maybe if we could have a vacation for a week at least…” Niall inhales and breathes out “we could spend more time with each other like before. No worries. No stress. More cuddles. More love. More… us.” The Irish boy eventually concludes with a discouraged demeanor.

Zayn blushes at the statement and he kisses the blonde’s forehead down to his nose and smiles at him face-to-face and gently places a passionate kiss on the younger boy’s lips. Niall returns the favor to the older boy, letting his frantic self settling down into a comfort under his boyfriend’s warmth. They sit up slightly standing up, kissing, with the table inbetween them for a moment. Their kisses slowly fades away as they break out their lips as if they never want to break it.

“And it’s our one-year anniversary of being official.” The Irish boy smiles again at Zayn and gets away from the table, cleaning it up, and heads towards the sink and places the dirty plates in. The raven-haired boy joins Niall as he washes the dishes and he places his arms around the pale boy’s body and leaves him kiss marks on his neck. Niall smirks and cleans the plates. He enjoys the moment with Zayn, enjoying their anniversary.

“I love you.” Zayn says low but meaningful.

“I love you too, Zi.”

“Well, I love you more Ni.”

“Stop making me blush… Zaynie.” Niall sweetly teases. The older boy blushes and curls up his mouth at the statement. This is what Niall’s special nickname to him and no one in the world knows this. “Now get off! I need to finish this.”

“I’ll help you.” Zayn steps back next to Niall and helps him a bit – a bit you mean standing there admiring Niall then yes.

Both boys goes to the living room after washing the plates – Niall for all parts. They sit on the sofa and turns on the television. Zayn is facing his back at the end of the couch while Niall’s head is placed on the older boy’s chest. The warmth of Zayn’s breaths warms Niall’s heart. The black-haired boy have his arms around the blonde’s and they intertwine their hands like it’s longing for this moment.

They just cuddle there for hours until Zayn says something, “Ni?”

“Yeah?”

“When is the cruise?”

“Sunday.”

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow. Sunday. 4 in the afternoon to be exact. But we gotta go there 2 hours before the actual leave.” Niall says softly but solid. Niall just cuddles into Zayn more and he lets out a satisfied exhale.

Niall’s words takes it slow for Zayn to process and then it sinks in. Their vacation is tomorrow. They are leaving tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter of my first fanfic i hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?” Zayn eventually says, breaking the sweet silence.
> 
> Niall looks up to him from where he is – on Zayn’s chest. “Yeah, tomorrow. Sunday. I am not a recorder Zi. I don’t wanna go on repeat.” Niall exclaims.
> 
> “We’re living tomorrow and you just sit there like nothing’s going to happen. I mean let’s pack now.” Zayn informs the younger lad.
> 
> “Fine, okay, we’ll pack. Later.” the blonde says. “After our little time here, we never do this anymore. I miss this feeling.”
> 
> “Okay, as you wish Ni.” And there Zayn kisses the blonde’s head and cuddles into Niall more.

“What?” Zayn eventually says, breaking the sweet silence.

Niall looks up to him from where he is – on Zayn’s chest. “Yeah, tomorrow. Sunday. I am not a recorder Zi. I don’t wanna go on repeat.” Niall exclaims.

“We’re living tomorrow and you just sit there like nothing’s going to happen. I mean let’s pack now.” Zayn informs the younger lad.

“Fine, okay, we’ll pack. Later.” the blonde says. “After our little time here, we never do this anymore. I miss this feeling.”

“Okay, as you wish Ni.” And there Zayn kisses the blonde’s head and cuddles into Niall more. He hums their song and closes his eyes and just enjoys the moment with his boyfriend.

* * *

A little later, it’s 11 in the morning, almost lunch, Zayn suggests they should prepare for lunch. Niall almost forgets to tell him that they have a lunch date with Louis and Harry. They get up, change clothes and drive off to meet the two.

They met the two before, at the party that Niall threw where he met Zayn. Louis and Harry are drunk and the other two just helped them to their homes and since then they pretty much hang out – or just go on double dates when Zayn and Niall became a couple.

They became pretty close that it could be classified as _best friends_ or _family_. The curly-haired boy and his clingy boyfriend irks Zayn and Niall in their actions most of the time. Too much touchy-touchy, too public of display of affection and not care who it was to see. Maybe that’s the reason they loved them anyway. They were pretty much a family on their own, a crazy one.

They arrive in this pizza place and see blue and green eyes staring at them afar. Louis smiles at them with Harry and waves his hand to come over.

“You two are late. I said 12… and happy anniversary!” Louis bashes. While Zayn and Niall sits on the opposite side of the table.

“It is 12… and thanks!” Zayn snaps but smiles at the comment.

“No, it’s 12:04. It’s completely different.” Louis doesn’t really care but he likes to make people guilty. It doesn’t work on Zayn nor Niall anymore since it became obvious.

“Okay, Mr. Sassy Pants. You’re right, we’re late. Can we just order?” Zayn calls off the waitress and ordered an 18-inch pepperoni pizza. Niall loves pizza so much that he adds up a slice of cheese pizza for himself. He got a “you’re a pig, Nialler” from Louis as the waitress leaves. Niall chuckles. He justs really love food, he can’t help it.

Their order arrives. Niall immediately takes a slice and puts it down his plate. He gets a look of disgust – not really, he doesn’t really mean the expression – from Louis and Niall shrugs it off. When they all have something in their plates, Louis finally breaks the silence.

“So…” Louis trails off. “Have you told him yet?” Louis glancing at Niall. He gets a look from Zayn.

“About the cruise? Yes he did. And we’re going tomorrow, can’t you believe it?” Zayn cuts in before Niall could say anything.

“Well, it looks like he didn’t said it all.” Harry adds.

“What ‘all’ are you talking about.” the raven-haired bloke says as he gestures a full-circle with his hand around the table as he says the word all.

“Ni… go tell.” Louis says.

“Yeah go tell him Niall.” Harry joins in.

“Yeah Ni, what is more you need to tell me?” Zayn slightly forcing Niall to tell what is needed to be told with his tone.

Niall gets his cheeks heat up and then he finally gives up. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out. “Louis and Harry are coming… with us… to the cruise.” says Niall voice low.

“What? Really?” Zayn have his eyebrows up but happily smiling. He is going on a vacation with Niall and his best friends are coming along as well. He may want that Niall and him should be alone but nothing hurts if your company are your best friends right?

“I see you talking it well.” Niall states, looking a little hesitant to even say it.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Zayn replies and a smile forms in his lips.

“I don’t know… maybe… uh… never mind. I’m glad that you’re happy with it.” Niall concludes.

“Okay. I love you.” Zayn hugs Niall and kisses his nose.

“I love you too.” Niall says sheepishly in front of the other two who he realizes is there.

“What are you blushing about little Irish boy. Haven’t said I love you to Zayn before?” Louis notices. He loves it when Niall blushes because he can tease him for it. Niall blushes even more, cheeks deeper in red. Niall gets really embarrassed saying “I love you” in public, even in front of his best friends, he’s still not used to it.

“Hey! Don’t tease this snowflake.” Zayn chips in as holds Niall closer, making the boy comfortable but the red on his cheeks visible.

“Stop it Lou.” Harry says while giving the older boy a kiss on the cheek. Louis returns the favor to the younger lad and they give kisses to each other and as far as you know it they are publicly kissing with tongues.

Zayn and Niall looks around the place and see that people are staring. Zayn gets them to cut off by calling the waitress who served them earlier. He requests the bill and says to the other three that it’s his treat. He pays the bill and leaves a tip and they all go out of the restaurant.

Outside, Louis suggests they should go to this ice cream parlor because it’s really hot. Harry got no choice to say no, as well as Niall and Zayn. They go down 5 blocks from where they are and enter the shop. Louis and Harry orders a banana split with 3 ice cream scoops while Zayn and Niall just orders vanilla and chocolate ice cream with hot chocolate syrup and a cherry on top. They pretty much order that every time they get ice cream. Both couples share their ice creams with each other.

After their trip from the ice cream shop, they get home. Niall and Zayn goes to their room and the blonde boy suggests to get the whole house clean.

“Why do we need to clean it Ni? We’re leaving tomorrow anyway.” Zayn proclaims.

“Well, first of all so we could find things we may forget to bring to our trip.” Niall exclaims. “And second, so when we got home it won’t smell dead rat like the last time.”

One time, Niall left the house to Zayn because of a sick relative. When he got back, the house smells like dead rat were all over the place. Since then, Niall always makes Zayn clean the house, even he’ll only leave Zayn for an hour. Zayn can’t say no to the boy so he do what he’s told.

“Finally done.” Zayn putting the laundry out of the dryer and into the empty basket. Niall smiles at this. He enjoys things like this with Zayn. Spending time with him, whatever the occasion. When Niall goes to their bed, Zayn joins him. They cuddle there for a moment before the Irish boy speaks up.

“I love this day, you know?”

“Well, we spend our time together like old times. I missed this.” Zayn affirms. Niall smiles again at this then returns to a poker face.

“I hope we could be together forever, Zi.” Niall says as if it’ll never happen.

“We will be forever, Ni.” Zayn replies with a kiss on the cheek to the younger boy.

“Are you scared?” Niall suddenly lets out. Zayn is afraid of the sea because he can’t swim, so Niall’s a bit worried.

“Kinda.” Zayn says. “But I’ll be okay as long as we have each other. Hold me tight please.” Niall indeed does and they just lay there like the perfect puzzle pieces finally meets one another. They stay there for an hour or two.

It’s already 7:28 in the evening. Niall realizes it’s finally time for dinner because he’s getting rather hungry. He dials in the restaurant and orders in fish n’ chips and chicken wings.

The delivery guy arrives and this time Niall pays. Zayn can’t pay this time – he always pay – because he’s in the shower. Niall calls out Zayn to let him know that the food is here. A few minutes later, Zayn descends from the stairs and joins Niall who’s already eating.

“Can’t wait for your boyfriend, huh? I see.” Zayn says as he joins the younger boy on the sofa. Scooting very close to his boyfriend.

“You know how I feel about my stomach in need.” Niall corrects him with a mouthful.

“You always say that excuse.” Zayn replies. He reaches for a chip on the plate.

“Well, it is.” Niall mumbles as he eat his chips.

They sit in front of the television watching _Shrek_ while they eat. Niall put up _Shrek_ in the DVD player while Zayn was having his shower

They finish eating and Niall throws the thrash in the bin. Zayn puts in _Tangled_ into the player and smiles at Niall while he joins him again. They sit there for a while, cuddling into each other’s arms. Zayn is on Niall’s chest this time while the younger boy wraps himself onto the raven-haired bloke. They just stayed there for a while until Zayn breaks the silence.

“I’m happy I have you, Ni.”

“I’m happy I have you too, Zaynie”

“I’ll never love anyone else in the world like I love you.” Zayn declares and kisses Niall on the head

“Yeah, you should. If you ever love someone else or cheat on me, I’ll kill you.” Niall jokes. Although Niall’s a bit scared of the fact but he erases the thought immediately.

“No, Niall, don’t kill me please, I am scared of you.” Zayn gets up and heads to the bedroom, giggling on his way.

“I’ll catch you and kill you.” Niall runs after Zayn and they stumble and tickle each other in the bed. They stop for a while and looked into each other’s eyes. Those caramel orbs looking into those blue pupils. They just stare each other for a while.

Zayn closes the space between their lips and Niall returns the favor to the older boy and trades passionate gentle kisses in a while. Their lips descends each other’s bringing back the small space between them before.

Soon, they cuddle in the space that hangs in front of them and their bodies touch once more. They enjoy the moment and embrace each other until they fall asleep.

Sunday morning comes and Niall wakes up Zayn to eat breakfast and pack up. They spent so much time cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence that they forgot to pack their things.

First, they eat breakfast. Just cereal this time because they don’t have time, both are quietly eating. After munching on breakfast, they rush to pack things up. They gather everything they could bring. From hygienic utensils to clothes to books. Zayn loves reading but he didn’t have time before so he brings his favorite books with him to catch up. Niall don’t care about reading though. He’s more of an adventurer. Likes to play outside, go out, play sports or anything to do with the outside world. But one thing they completely agree are cuddles and love-making.

They meet up with Harry and Louis in front of their flat. They’ll use Louis’ car to drive off to Southampton because that’s where the dock for their cruise is. Niall mentioned this earlier from Zayn when they were packing up.

“Boys, go get your things in the back and we’ll drive off in a bit.” Louis says hurriedly as he passes Zayn – who’s about to lock the door – to go and pee. Harry helps the couple to put in their bags into the car.

A little later, Louis comes back from the house and locks the door himself. Niall and Zayn are already in the car with Harry waiting for Louis. 

“Are you ready boys?” Louis asks. The boys just smile with excitement and nod to assure him. Louis gives Harry a small peck on the lips. Niall did the same to Zayn but hugs him after, cuddling at the backseat. Louis starts the engine and drives off to the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a filler chapter so it's kinda cheesy but it has connections to the plot so bear with me
> 
> also the next chapter is better i promise xx :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well you should've picked the room next to ours if you wanted a view. Sorry, your loss.” says Niall with a teasing pout to Louis. Louis throws a pillow at the boy but he dodges it just in time. “Hey!” Niall laughs while the other joins in.
> 
> “What do we do now?” Harry suddenly says, giggles trailing off. Settling down the laughter from the room.
> 
> “Guess we go to the buffet?” Zayn suggests. Niall agrees to this he really wants to eat – again. Louis and Harry shrugs at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter have song and it's called _wake me up_ by ed sheeran i suggest you listen to it. listen [_here_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNym5jZf7V8)

Two hours later they make it to Southampton's pier. “We're here!” Louis stops the the car to a full, waking up the other boys. They unload their luggage and other stuff from the car. Zayn takes almost all of his and Niall's baggage leaving the blonde carrying only his guitar case and a small backpack. 

Louis parks his car in a good parking spot and joins them. He takes some bags from Harry and off they go. They slip in line just in time for the passengers to check in and get in. The ship is huge and it's like the one they have seen in movies or on television but it's there, big and real.

There's a lot of people already lined up outside but not too many the boys think. Niall gets hungry – even though they got lunch on their way – from waiting – although they only got in line five minutes ago. 

He whines to Zayn to grab him a sandwich and maybe some crisps. Luckily, Zayn already has food inside the backpack of Niall and gives the boy a turkey sandwich. The younger boy takes it and Zayn hands over a bottle of water to him too. The raven-haired bloke don't have any crisps – surprising Niall, they always have crisps – but he gives the blonde a chocolate bar instead. The line moves quite fast regarding the levels of their patience and they get in the ship after waiting.

When they enter the ship's grande entrance, they are stunned. High crystal chandeliers with diamond-studded light bulbs. Marble stairs covered in long red velvet carpets with two statues, resembling gargoyles, to both ends. A glistening fountain in the center of the room with recreations of different sculptures you'll see in massive museums in the middle – stacked creatively in place. Classic and minimalistic paintings and decors around the room. Color-tinted windows like the ones in churches with beautiful scenarios and art that is indescribable to an average person. It's quite an odd and different approach towards art and Louis approves somehow. It's the most grande thing the boys have seen and they practically have their heads up, going around the huge room. 

The two couples are greeted by the ship's crew and staff in their presence and they head off to their floor. It's quite a magnificent scene. Niall trips a bit on the way because he is still amazed at the room back there but Zayn helps him. Niall thanks the older boy with a smile. Zayn holds him into a comfort to secure the blonde in his own hands.

Zayn and Niall's room is just across from Louis and Harry's so they are not really that far from each other. The couple have a room with two bedrooms – which they don't need either way. Expensive-looking bathroom and a spacey closet that Zayn thinks is indeed too luxurious for his taste. There is a small kitchen and a dining room as well with the fanciest utensils they have ever seen. The view is great. They could see the beautiful waters of England from the large windows of their room. 

Louis and Harry come in and get jealous of the view they have, mostly Louis. “Wow we got no view and you have this.” Louis says pouting and crossing his arms like a little kid.

“Well you should've picked the room next to ours if you wanted a view. Sorry, your loss.” says Niall with a teasing pout to Louis. Louis throws a pillow at the boy but he dodges it just in time. “Hey!” Niall laughs while the other joins in.

“What do we do now?” Harry suddenly says, giggles trailing off. Settling down the laughter from the room.

“Guess we go to the buffet?” Zayn suggests. Niall agrees to this he really wants to eat – again. Louis and Harry shrugs at it. 

They arrive at the dining hall and Louis trips over before entering the room for the fact that Niall isn't paying attention where he is going because he keeps thinking of what they would be expecting this dinner. Louis growls at Niall but the boy laughs it off. Harry on the other hand helps his boyfriend get up.

When they finally get a better view of the room they stun in their feet – again. A lot of popular meals are deconstructed into what seems impossible. With advanced technology and special cooking techniques – mostly of molecular gastronomy – they couldn't believe their eyes. This is the biggest and most outrageous buffet they've ever seen. 

The theme for tonight's buffet is Italian. From pastas, pizzas, risottos to different desserts like gelato, tiramisu, spumoni and various fruits and cheeses. Niall practically wants to run in the line and munch it all already but he doesn't want to make a scene again. They mannerly walk towards the line and pick up some plates of their own.

After they get some food – Niall with two plates, _how surprising_ Louis thinks – they sit down on the nearest vacant table from where they are. The table happens to be a circular one with a midnight blue cloth over it. There's some flowers in the middle as well. _Very classy_ they all think. There's also an orchestra inside the dining hall which is pleasing to the ears of the diners. Classical music surrounds the hall.

“This is so great, right?” Louis suddenly says out of nowhere. The other three lads look up and nod. Harry gives Louis a sweet kiss on the cheek,“I know babe.”

“Who thought of this cruise anyway? I mean there's a lot of vacation choices in England and all.” Zayn asks looking at the three boys in front of him.

“Well... Niall did” Harry answers. Zayn turns to Niall and gives him a sweet kiss and a hug. “Why?”

“I don't know. I want something really big for our first anniversary, my thought immediately had gone straight to going on a cruise.” Niall gives the older boy a smile. Zayn blushes. Louis lets out a smirk that can only mean he's enjoying seeing them blush. Harry looks at Louis with a grin like he's happy to see his boyfriend like this.

“Well, I don't care what vacation it is, as long as I am with you I'll be happy.” Niall blushes at the statement and sheepishly smiling while chowing down on his own plate. 

“Aww so sweet.” Louis adds. Niall's face turns into a deeper shade of red. Harry jokingly slaps his boyfriend's arm, “Stop it.” Louis gives the curly-haired boy a peck on the lips and continues eating his own meal.

By the time they finish, Niall grabs a take-out tiramisu on the way out. “Have you had enough?” Louis snaps. Niall pulls out a tongue in response with a tone that made the other boy snicker.

They're just wandering around the floor until they hear a sound from a room – the ballroom. It's a dance-night apparently for couples. The song that's playing around the room is salsa. There's a live band playing with mustaches as a prop. Everyone's dancing around so Harry suggests to dance but Louis already cuts in front of him on the way to the dance floor. The three other blokes tails in at the dance floor. 

Louis is very jubilant at this dancing while Harry tries to catch on his boyfriend. The other couple seems to be hesitant at first but later on feels the need to dance. Zayn's still a bit awkward but Niall's trying to help him out. He guides the raven-haired boy to the music playing around the room and before you know it, Zayn is totally giving in. 

“That's good,” Louis compliments and Harry adds a “Yeah, finally got it in you.” Niall just laughs while Zayn blushes in embarrassment. 

They are laughing and dancing then someone's voice comes out of the microphone at the low stage in the hall. It's from the host or something of the whole thing. Her name is Melody she mentions cheerfully with high pitch voice. 

“Okay, we have a special guest in here. You may know him with his song _The A Team_ , please welcome the talented Mr. Ed Sheeran!” When Ed Sheeran is introduced, the whole crowd howls and whistles with an accompanying applause. 

Louis shouts a “I love you Ed!” And he gets a response from the red-head singer “You too!” and the boy squeals a bit and receives a laugh from the others in the room. 

“Okay, I'm here for a vacation actually but the cruise manager asked me to perform some songs on the first day so might as well do it, right?” Ed receives another applause and a few shouts of affirmation.

“Okay I'm gonna start off this night with this song some of you may know if you've bought the album or listened on youtube.” Ed then taps the mic and starts singing. The release of his voice sends chills down to their spines.

_I should ink my skin, with your name._

_And take my passport out again,_

_and just replace it._

_See I could do without a tan on my left hand,_

_where my fourth finger meets my knuckle._

_And I should run you a hot bath,_

_fill it up with bubbles._

The lyrics and tune escaping the singer's lips gives Zayn a tear on his eye. “I know” Niall smiles and Zayn does the same. 

“I love you so much and all this is happening right now, every moment from the past to the future, I will always love it.” Zayn confesses. 

Louis and Harry give them a smile and a look of adore from afar. Zayn and Niall slow dance to the song with the couple facing each other. Smiling fondly with piercing expressions on blue and hazel eyes.

_'Cause maybe you're loveable,_

_and maybe you're my snowflake,_

_and your eyes turn from green to grey, in the winter_

Zayn likes to change that line and mouths _blue to hazel_ to Niall and the younger boy blushes. Zayn loves changing the following lyrics to compliment Niall's eyes to him. It is quite cheesy but Niall loves it anyway. They continue to grin at each other still dancing in circles coordinating with the song.

_I'll hold you in a cold place._

_And you should never cut your hair,_

_'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder,_

_And you will never know,_

_just how beautiful you are to me,_

_but maybe I'm just in love_

_when you wake me up._

For the rest of the song, Niall fits his head into the older boy's shoulder – cupping perfectly like it's made to fill it. Their bodies feel each other's heat and an invisible aura of love surrounds the couple like God destines this moment to be magical – it is. Butterflies in both boys' stomachs and the shy blushes on their cheeks creates a dynamic effect on the love they are showing to the crowd.

Louis and Harry do the same and smiles yearningly at the perfect moment. Ed ends _Wake Me Up_ with a thank you and another three songs of his surrounds the hall. When the British singer walks off the stage, Louis suggests to go the bar. He runs off with Harry and the left couple try to catch up. They arrive at the bar and all of them go in.

The whole room is basically your typical nightclub. Colorful strobe lights flashing here and there. Seats are in leathers cushions and a round black table to accompany it. Girls in skinny tight dresses and boys in blazers and some in your casual nightclub outfits. There's a stage with a DJ playing random songs which is very loud and fast in rhythm. The dance floor is full of teens mostly 18-25 year olds but there are some older ones as well.

Louis comes in the center of the room and does crazy dance moves around and people starts staring. Harry grabs the boy's arm and tells him to calm down on his dancing.

“They don't know real dancing even if it hit 'em” Louis yells. The crowd turns their heads to the source of the voice but the source shrugs them. The people in the dance floor looks away and gets back to their usual dancing.

“C'mon let's dance a bit tonight, have a drink or two as well!” Louis starts to dance again but this time synchronizing like the other people in the crowd.

“We'd already dance earlier back in the hall.” Zayn retorts, not really against the idea but just to annoy the other boy.

“Well wouldn't hurt a lil' bit of club dancing, right?” Louis snaps back, smiling. “Yeah” is all Zayn can say.

They dance quite a bit and heads off to the bar counter. The seats are in round and in red leather with a black half-ring rail for back support. The whole thing looks like a neon room from the neon lights of the freezers, bar table and lights. Various alcohol drinks and ingredients are available in the bar counter for customers. Liquors, martinis, tequilas, beers, vodkas, rums, scotches, wines, champagnes, etc. and a lot of mixing ingredients and utensils for the bartender to use. The pretty lady bartending around the table is actually good.

“Four pints please!” Niall cuts in. The bartender gives him a smile and nod. After the girl finishes her tricks and serving the other customers, she gives them what Niall ordered. Louis mumbles a thank you while the other boys gives her a nod of thanks.

“To this vacation!” Harry says aloud. The four boys clang their drinks together and gulps it in.

“I love that we did this thing!” Zayn admits.

“I love you all wankers!” Niall smiles even wider as he say it. He really love this little family they got, even if it's a little crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah they danced to wake me up :) give me your feedback and thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do it, Zayn.” Niall commands. Zayn grins at him and heads close to the bed.
> 
> “I don't know Ni, my back body kinda hurts from all the dancing.” Zayn provokes. He is indeed exhausted but not much, though he takes his chances.
> 
> “Well I can make that pain go away.” Niall taunts back as Zayn lays flat on his stomach atop of the bed. Niall tops on Zayn and gives him a amateur but sensual back massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: they'll be having sex wey hey

Zayn lets Louis and Harry know they should go because he's quite tired and it seems Niall is as well. Zayn guides Niall, embracing the boy from his right, their fingers from both left hands tangling, until they reach their floor. 

When they get inside the room, they are stumbling a bit from side to side acting drunk – they are drunk but still sober. Zayn leads them both to the bedroom and lays down the bed for a moment. Niall joins in the bed; top half of his body on the bed while the other half draping over the foot end of the cot. Zayn mounts out of the mattress and off he goes to the shower – to clean up – leaving the blonde on the bed. 

Zayn gets back and Niall is already in his boxers, He felt a bit of rush of blood flow through his body. The Irish boy looks really hot in those boxers he thinks to himself even though they sleep together in those practically every night. Zayn walks closer to Niall and he smirks a bit to him. 

“Do it, Zayn.” Niall commands. Zayn grins at him and heads close to the bed.

“I don't know Ni, my back body kinda hurts from all the dancing.” Zayn provokes. He is indeed exhausted but not much, though he takes his chances.

“Well I can make that pain go away.” Niall taunts back as Zayn lays flat on his stomach atop of the bed. Niall tops on Zayn and gives him a amateur but sensual back massage.

“Ugh-uh... Ah-ah.” Zayn breathes out. The rubs from Niall are really working some magic on his back. “Yeah, a lil' lower, Ni.”

“You like that, yeah?” Niall still working on his fingers on Zayn's spine and shoulders. “Yeah.”

“Mm.” Niall says as he works his way down to Zayn, giving him marks on his neck. He turns Zayn around and lifts him up. The blonde reaches for the iPod to the bedside table and pushes the play button. “How 'bout a bit of music, eh?” The song fills the room with it's wondrous sexy tune.

Never had much faith in love or miracles

Never wanna put my heart on deny

But swimming in your world is something spiritual

I'm born again every time you spend the night

Zayn quickly grabs Niall into a passionate solid kiss and the boy returns the favor. Both boys feeling each other, hands moving up and down – cupping wherever or whatever it comes in contact – quite in coordination to the song playing feeling the beat of the tempo of each lyric that comes. 

Their tongues slithers with full of lust, feeling one another at the forceful contact. The burning tongue action and the rough kisses makes it genuinely passionate and sensual for the two. Zayn roughly rips off his shirt, still never letting their lips disengage. The intense breathing of the couple supports the feeling. The warm exhales of each other makes the whole thing seems hot.

“We never had this in a long, long time Ni.” Zayn still kissing the blonde never letting go off their lips. 

“It's because you always sleep too fast every night.” Niall manages to reply. “Well I'm gonna return all of your attempts then.” Zayn teases and smirks at the boy in front of him and younger boy slyly smiles.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like,_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah, you make me feel like,_

_I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long._

“Yes Zayn your sex takes me to paradise.” Niall tries to say through their excessive sexual breathings, still kissing in desire. “Well, then you make me feel like locked out of heaven.” Niall takes it as a compliment because of the song playing. He really doesn't know what that means. 

The next few songs seems to be a background to the couple's ears. Zayn leads his lips down to Niall's pale skin – on his neck first – sucking in every turn, leaving off kiss marks. His hands are on the sides of the boy's body, still exuding tension and passion throughout his movements. Niall lets out a moan after Zayn pecks his lips on the cloth of the blonde's boxers. Zayn keeps teasing the younger boy by sucking the fabric on top of his cock. 

“Shit! Zayn do it already.” Niall yells. He's not sure of how thick the layers of the wall is. He doesn't really care if anyone could here honestly. He's enjoying this.

“Be patient you lil' fucker.” Zayn then pulls down Niall's boxers, throwing it to the side, and carefully caresses the younger boy's shaft. He moves his hand up and down the member with the help from the precum that is already on the boy's cock. Zayn spits on the prick to wet it more and moves his hands thoroughly around. 

“Just do it already, Zi!” Zayn drops his mouth on the boy's cock while Niall let's out another moan.

The black-haired lad looks up the boy with his mesmerizing eyes and he smiles and deepens his blows every turn. Niall squeals a bit from what Zayn have done. He continues to suck the pale boy's cock very low for the usual. He gags a bit from turn to turn yet he loves to give it in.

Zayn slips his right hand down Niall's thighs. He pulls out a finger and enters one into the blonde's arse. Those hazel orbs glances up to those cerulean ones and he seems to give him a nod to do it. Niall lets out a small groan as Zayn enters a second finger. The heat on the inside makes Niall feel in full pleasure. He's been waiting for this thing in a long time. 

Zayn discharges his lips from the boy's cock and turns Niall around, the boy facing the bed. The olive-skinned boy slithers his tongue inside the boy's hole and Niall lets out a cry. Zayn licks around Niall's hole deeply and the boy cries even louder. 

“Louder.” Zayn shouts back while attempting to reenter his finger in Niall. Even without Zayn's commands, all the boy can do is let out that pleasure of a moan. The finger that is in his hole makes him heat up and his cheeks red. The younger boy's groans is somewhat music to Zayn's ear. Not any longer, Zayn joins in a second finger.

“Z-Zayn... I'm ready...” Zayn shifts his position, knees on the bed with his hard-on sticking up straight. Niall is also on his knees while he clutches on the wooden headboard of the bed.

Zayn enters his head down the hole carefully. Niall cries out a moan once more. He looks at the older boy with pain in his face but with an amuse look. Zayn smirks and cracks into the butthole.

“Ahh-ah-ah.” all can Niall say. Zayn thrusts slowly at first but grows into a faster pace. The violent plunge attempts of the older boy makes Niall yell out curses that makes Zayn turn on.

“You're so hot when you curse! You know that?” Niall smirks. “Ugh, push harder you fucker!” Zayn does what he's told.

Niall makes Zayn stop to let himself lay on the bed. He is now under Zayn, facing each other. The sweats of both boys' hair and the flush of red on both their cheeks is very sexy for the two.

Zayn kisses Niall while he paces inside Niall. Each thrust and kiss brings pain and thrill in him. It's rough and hard leaving Zayn with scratches in his back. The scrapes leaves raw pain on Zayn which he finds a joy and felicity. Each moan equivalents to a claw mark onto Zayn. 

The thrusts hits the nerves inside the boy's prostate. It is a moment of delight to Niall and Zayn. Each hit the older boy makes fills up a heat through the pale boy's body. The feel of Zayn in him makes the whole thing a moment. 

“Zayn, you are fucking attractive. I'm so fucking glad I have you!” Zayn's cheeks got deepen in red from the words of the Irish boy. “Well, you too my little Irishman.”

After that little sentence, Niall suggests a change of action and tilts his head to face Zayn. “Zayn I wanna ride your dick.” Zayn stops and drops his jaw a little then smirks at the words of the other boy.

Zayn goes to lay down the soft mattress and opens up his legs a little. The throbbing dick of his is so straight that Niall rubs it first before placing his hole on top.

Niall starts bouncing up and down making the bed springs squeak and his moans louder. Zayn helps with his strong thrusts and it's the best idea that have ever Niall suggested.

“Oh shit Ni why did you only recommend this now!” Niall smirks holding the headboard of the bed. He is looking at Zayn with cheeks red and sweating all over the boy under. “I don't know either, but I love it.”

Each attempts are powerful for their usual love-making, they never have done this. The thrusts becomes a little slower and more careful in pace awhile later. “Z-Zayn, Uh-h I think I'm gonna...” Zayn shushes Niall. “Wait for me Ni, I'm close too.”

Zayn removes Niall from his place and lands on his thighs. The couple strokes their own shafts and beyond any doubt, thick white fluids come out the heads. It lands on Zayn mostly and only a few smears on Niall. 

The intense exchange of exhales and kisses leads them to a rest on the bed. Zayn grabs a cloth by the nightstand and cleans them both off. The mattress is pretty soft for their liking but they enjoy it anyway. They cuddle into each other with Niall on Zayn's chest.

The playlist suddenly changes the song that's currently playing. Zayn hums the words while they take in the music through their ears.

_Nothing will ever come between us'_

_Cause I'll be standing right next to you,_

_right next to you_

The following lyrics seem to play over and over, and Niall sings it with Zayn. The harmonies of their voices are definitely creating music.

“I want to be always standing next to you Zayn. Never leave me.” Niall's voice vibrates over the older boy's chest, tugging the older boy onto his arms. 

“I won't, Ni. I love you. I will never.” Zayn replies. Niall's creeps out a smile and blushes at the words from the boy.

“I love you too, Zi.” Zayn wraps his arms around the other boy and closes his eyes and appreciates this vacation a lot more. The euphonious tune of the song playing is very pleasing.

 

Niall wakes up first, lifting his head with a hazy vision. It seems like the iPod drained its battery from its unending playing of tunes. His sight becomes clear when he sees the sight of the boy next to him. Zayn goes to wake up after Niall and the sight of him makes his heart swell.

“Hey my beautiful snowflake.” He plants a kiss on the blonde's lips. Both of them let a smile crawl out of their mouths. “Good morning.”

He gets up and offers Niall a hand which he gladly takes. Zayn intertwines his hands with the younger boy and leads them to the shower.

There's a few giggles and a lot touching in the shower. They walk out of the lavatory after and Zayn walks towards his phone. Niall is getting dressed while Zayn picks up his phone. He takes a look at it revealing a message from Louis.

**[From: Louis; To: Zayn at 8:39am]**

_hey you two wanna get breakfast with us? :) xx_

**[To: Louis; From Zayn at 8:46am]**

_yeah :) we'll get dressed_

**[From: Louis; To: Zayn at 8:47am]**

_good! we'll meet you up by the stairs, yeah?_

**[To: Louis; From Zayn at 8:47am]**

_sure :) x_

Zayn takes a view of Niall from where he is at. He is in his gray sweatpants and camouflage sweater that totally complimented his rather pale complexion. He also has a gray beanie on his head covering the slightest of the blonde color of his hair, making the brown roots show through.

Zayn goes to his own clothes and manages to find a plain white shirt. He finds a pretty decent jeans and a black jacket. He fronts in the huge mirror of the room and fixes his hair into a quiff. Niall chuckles a bit but Zayn shrugs it – he doesn't know why and he really wouldn't want to bother asking. 

Niall slumps back down in bed and Zayn joins him. His phone vibrates again receiving another message from the same person.

**[From: Louis; To Zayn at 8:55am]**

_Oh by the way keep the noise down! ;) even from across the hall guys. Wow! ;D xx_

Zayn creeps out a cheeky smile. He turns to the other boy, facing each other full on with Zayn's hand on Niall's waist. “Hey, Louis and Harry wants to have breakfast with us.” Zayn sneaks a kiss on the boy's lips.

“Yeah, we should go before anything could happen.” Niall winks and cups Zayn's face, pulling him into a strong, solid kiss – reminiscing last night's bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah they had sex, i'm not sure if this is the last sex they'll do in this fic bc of some future events. i hope you support this and i hope you enjoyed :D x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, what took you so long?” Louis jolts out. He stares at Zayn and Niall, eyebrows arched up, eyeballs moving from left to right, between the two.
> 
> “It's none of your business.” Zayn says nonchalantly. This lets out a smirk on Louis' lips.
> 
> “Oh, okay. Let's just get breakfast then...” they descend down the stairs to the sky deck for breakfast, with Louis and Harry leading and the other couple following them.
> 
> “Oh by the way, the walls are definitely not that thick.” Louis says mischievously, lips curled into a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is not exactly ALL ziall and this is a bit longer than the past chapters

Zayn and Niall finally gets out of bed and off to meet Louis and Harry by the stairs of their floor. By the time they get there the other couple have an impatient look placed on their faces.

“Wow, what took you so long?” Louis jolts out. He stares at Zayn and Niall, eyebrows arched up, eyeballs moving from left to right, between the two.

“It's none of your business.” Zayn says nonchalantly. This lets out a smirk on Louis' lips. 

“Oh, okay. Let's just get breakfast then...” they descend down the stairs to the sky deck for breakfast, with Louis and Harry leading and the other couple following them. 

“Oh by the way, the walls are definitely not that thick.” Louis says mischievously, lips curled into a smirk. Even though he mentioned it from text, he still wants to tease him. Harry lets out a chuckle and so does the other boy. Zayn and Niall are left with embarrassed blushes on their cheeks – deep in red especially on Niall's pale complexion.

When they get to the sky deck, it's pretty huge. A line of tables near them which is for the ship's passengers – for meals. The sky deck has a swimming pool in the far end of the place yet it has a distance to the railing of the room. There's a lot of people that surrounds the place, especially nearby the pool. 

On the other side of things, there is a line for a buffet again. This time it is placed in stalls for them to line up instead of a long table. It's your usual breakfast servings like salads, sandwiches, eggs and ham, sausages, pancakes with accompanying fruits, healthy desserts, juices, tea and coffee and a lot more.

They fall in line and get their breakfast plates and off to the stalls. After they pick up their meal, they sit at the nearby table – far away from the pool. The table is made of fine mahogany wood with matching chairs to go with it. Both couple sit down the opposite side, facing each other.

“Wow, this cruise is the best for the fact the food they serve here.” Niall mumbles as he chows down on his own meal.

“You always love food.” Zayn says fondly. He looks at Niall with a look of joy, love and sweetness. He just really love the boy when he eats. Niall leaves some giggles as he eat. Zayn wraps his arms around Niall's chair, grinning at him once more.

“Well... what do you wanna do today?” Louis says and sips from his tea. Harry looks at the other boys like he already has something in his mind. “Well, do you have something in mind?” Zayn says to Harry. Harry grins at all of them while he drops down a strawberry down his mouth.

“Well, we are not going on land for another day so maybe we could just swim by the pool?” Harry suggests. They all look at one another before nodding and agreeing at the plan. “And I saw the lifeguard, he is pretty cute.”

Harry's words gives him a smack on the shoulder from his boyfriend. “You don't talk boys when you have a boyfriend!”

“But you talk about other boys to?” Harry says with a plea. Louis gives him a reassuring smile and holds his shoulder. “You don't talk about other boys when you're with me then.” Louis states.

“As if I can ever cheat on you.” Harry plants a kiss on the other boy's cheek. Louis returns the favor by kissing him on his lips.

“You two are disgusting.” Zayn jokes. He gets a glare from Louis then the boy smirks.

“Well at least I don't make people not sleep at night.” Louis retorts catching Zayn blush while Niall hides his by nibbling down on his plate.

 

By the time they finish, they head off to their rooms to change into something appropriate for swimming. Niall has dark blue shorts while Zayn has a black one. They go to the sky deck again, by the swimming pool. seeing Harry and Louis with matching blue swimming shorts.

“Well, well, well.” Zayn teases. Louis just grunts at him, “Why? Do you have any problem?

“No, nothing.” Zayn chuckles as Harry smirks and pats his boyfriend's back . “It's okay babe, he's just jealous.”

“Yeah, that's right!” Louis confidently yells while attempting fake sniffs. Niall just laughs throughout that whole scene. He turns away from them facing the pool now.

“I'm gonna get in!” Niall shouts and jumps into the pool and Harry joins him. Zayn walks by the deck chair, away from the pool. Louis notices this and follows the raven-haired lad.

“You're not going to swim?” Louis pokes the other boy on his arm like a little kid. Zayn pauses before he says anything, “nah,” says Zayn indifferently. “Can't swim remember?”

Louis shifts down to a nearby chair to Zayn, his body turning to the boy's side. “Oh c'mon Zayn! Don't use the same excuse and this time it's just a 5 feet pool.” Louis retorts. His mind abruptly clicks into a conclusion, leaving with a devious grin.

“Did he – did niall – did he just – OH MY GOD?” Louis is fidgety pointing between Zayn and Niall. He has an amused look on his face when he acts it out – the only expression that means Zayn's gonna get mocking.

“Does it hurt?” Louis beams even wider with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Zayn blushes a deep beat red who's trying to control it by putting on sunglasses and palming his own face.

“It's none of your business.” Zayn lets out those words again with an indifferent tone. He adjusts his shirt especially the back. Louis himself in the chair properly, grinning.

“How 'bout you? Why aren't you swimming?” Zayn able to reply. “I'm not in the mood yet, maybe later,” says Louis still has that smirk in his face and Zayn hates that. He changes the topic and Louis' smile turns into a knowing look that looks like he's sponging in what Zayn is telling him.

Niall notices Louis and Zayn chattering by the pool. He seems to see that Louis has a sympathy look on his face while talking to Zayn but he shrugs it off when Harry splashes some water on his face.

“I'm gonna get you, you lil' shit.” Niall snickers and swims after Harry.

“Hey!” Louis shouts and joins them, waving a goodbye to Zayn – finishing their conversation. “Nobody chases my boyfriend but me!”

Louis and Niall chase after Harry who seems not to looking his way. He bumps his head by the concrete ledge of the pool. Both boys stop on their feet and hurries to help the younger boy. Louis suddenly is stunned on his feet when he sees the person helping Harry out.

The guy has a gym-build body with his muscles and abs glistening in the sun. Brown eyes that has a look of everything good, sweet and caring; with eyebrows that furrows relatively close to one another. He has brown hair that is styled into a short quiff with a sun cap on top. He is also in orange shorts with a black line on the side. He also has a whistle that is hanging from his neck.

“What are you having big eyes and eyebrows up all of the sudden, we gotta help Harry!” Niall yanks Louis while running in the water. The older boy seems to notice this and goes off to help his boyfriend, walking slowly than before with a scared look.

“Is he okay?” Niall worries. Louis still mute in words. “Yeah he's fi – Hey!“ the guy looks up and is staring at Louis. Niall and Harry don't know what's going and are left with a puzzled look on their faces.

“H-Hey...” Louis shyly lets out with a hesitant wave. The blonde is really confused on what's happening but he brushes it off when he realizes Harry in pain, moaning.

“Are you okay?” Niall runs through Harry's forehead. “Yeah, just a bit woozy.” Harry touches his head hard. There's bruise there but nothing really big, although he has a small wound on his chin.

“Well, are you okay?” says Niall with an eyebrow up when he turns around to look at Louis. “Uh... yeah.” Louis manages to reply.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Zayn calls as he runs beside the pool. He pulls Harry up out of the pool with Liam giving a helping hand. “Yeah, he's good.” the guy replies.

“Well, thank you for helping him though.” Niall thanks the guy. He still has a worried look on his face but trying to put on a smile.

“It's okay, it's part of my job.” the guy declares.

“Oh, I see you are the lifeguard, I guess?” Zayn asks, quite interested.

“Yeah, name's Liam by the way. But your friend Louis knows that.” Liam winks at Louis and smirks after. He faces back to Zayn with a wide grin. His expression changes when Harry groans once more. “You should take him to the nurse though, maybe for further examination or faster healing process. If anything is broken or something.” Liam points to where the clinic of the ship is.

“Oh, okay. Well thank you Liam.” Niall gets out of the pool. Louis still on his feet in the pool looking at Liam. “I'm Niall, that's Zayn and Harry” Niall offers his right hand and he points to other boys besides Louis.

“See ya, later I guess.” Liam manages to say as Louis exits out of the pool, going beside Niall – faking a thank you smile. “Yeah”

They walk off to the direction of the clinic with Harry on Zayn's shoulder. “Why does that guy know you?” Niall whispers to Louis. “I don't want to talk about it.” Niall lets out a small chuckle, trying to convince the older boy to spill out.

Niall stops teasing Louis as soon as they arrived at the clinic inside. The clinic is quite big and it looks like a mini hospital. Wallpapers are in elegant cream and the reception area is like the ones in hotels. There's a welcoming bowl of mints in the desk and a professional woman by the desk.

“Oh just go to a room and a nurse will be on with you,” the receptionist says to them and off they go to find a spare room. Louis leads them to a room not far away from the reception hall – and yes there's a reception hall in a clinic. By his side is Niall and Zayn with Harry on their tails. Harry has an ice pack on his head while Zayn helps him to walk – even though he is thoroughly capable of doing so but he's just being a good friend.

They find the room not far from the hall back. The room is quite luxurious for a clinic place. The room has it's own entertainment set with a plasma tv and a DVD player with small speakers beside it. A wide bed that looks like the ones in the cabins of the ship – which surprisingly comfortable as well and has a reclining feature. Its bed sheets are your ordinary ones but with a soft, fluffy comforter to go with it. Aromatic flowers in clear vases are placed in the room; the scent is quite stable and doesn't overpower the whole place. There's a small wardrobe desk by the bed with an elegant lamp on top too. The windows are covered with blinds and there's an extra closet as well.

Louis is a bit awkward – the incident earlier made it very weird for him. The sight of the boy made his heart race and mind cluster. Niall stares the the older lad with a quizzical look on his face. Zayn on the other hand, smirks at Louis while attempting to lay Harry down the bed. Zayn is about to say something but he was cut off because the nurse comes in the room.

The nurse introduces herself to them and heads toward Harry. She checks up on the curly-haired boy, “it's nothing really big but it's a bit swollen. The ice pack will do but the scrape on his chin won't handle it.” the nurse lifts Harry's chin and it looks like they all are in surprise they didn't took much notice of it back on the sky deck.

“Maybe that's why my chin hurts.” Harry tilts his head back a little and it looks like a tiny wound, no blood running but you can see the redness of the cut.

“I'll go get a bandage for that. In the mean time use this to cover it.” the nurse hands over a fabric that seems to be made of cotton. The nurse heads out of the room and Niall begins to talk.

“Okay, Louis speak up.” They cock their heads toward the Louis. The boy is sweating, salty waters flowing down from his face. After a few seconds of getting a long glare from the others, he finally gives in. “Okay I dated him before I met Harry. Happy?”

Zayn lets out a chuckle while Niall is grinning foolishly and Harry attempting one. “Ha! And Harry thought he was hot.” Zayn receives a look from Louis with a look of bitterness and anger at the boy. “Zayn!” Niall shushes Zayn, holding to that absurd smile.

“Stop mocking me, Malik!” Louis yells. It's still awkward for him and he knows Zayn likes payback, especially with what happened earlier. Louis is reddening in a rosy tint and does an annoyed cry. He thought this vacation will be a bliss.

They all fall silent when the nurse comes back in the room. They lead all to the side of the bed where Harry is getting a bandage from the nurse. Zayn having a mocking smile to Louis and the boy rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I think that's done. Remove this after 2 days, okay?” the nurse finally lets out after fastening the bandage on Harry's chin.

“Okay, let's go then,” Zayn says helping Harry up. “And oh Louis, we're not finish with your thing.” Zayn smirks at the older lad while leading Harry out, Niall following them, leaving a pissed off Louis – knowing this is going to be a long day.

After a few minutes later, they arrive at their floor. This time they enter Louis and Harry's cabin. It's quite the same from Zayn and Niall's, the only thing is they have no view like from the other couple's room.

“Told you we got no view.” Louis takes Harry from Zayn and settles him down the sofa. He lets his boyfriend lay down on his lap, caressing the curly-haired boy's hair. Niall and Zayn sits down on the two other cushion chairs in the room, looking at Louis – expecting him to talk.

“How'd you meet?” Harry speaks up. Louis turns pale with a hint of redness in his face. The other boys seem to have their jaw dropped – their heads down to Harry. The curly-haired boy doesn't look at Louis and so does the other boy. Louis sighs and begins to speak, “Okay, here it goes...”

Louis and Liam had been in a relationship for 8 months, a 3 years before he and Harry became one – he was his last one before the cheeky younger lad. They were totally in love; all cuddles, sex, love and everything a sweet, grounded couple are like. They met in his old high school, at a party. Liam noticed Louis was drunk so he helped him get home. Louis, the not-so-shy on the go boy he is, kissed Liam when they on the front porch steps of the older boy's house; that's when Liam noticed he's bi. Liam was sober at that time, and Louis has a pretty good memory to forget of all that.

It was lunch time when Louis approached Liam to go on a date – and he agreed. After a few dates – and closet and bathroom sex – they became steady, became boyfriends. They were very happy and untouchable by break up at the time they were dating, until college applications came. Louis wanted to pursue drama while Liam wanted to become a seaman – although he became a lifeguard instead from what they saw. Different schools have different mastered professions and no school came with what they both want, so they split up. They broke up because they know long distance relationships won't work, even if they liked it too. The break up was anonymous, but the love isn't. Louis only gotten over that when Harry came to his life, leading to where they are now.

“Well, now I feel bad.” Zayn bats in. You can see the concern and sympathy on his face, as well as Niall's.

“S'okay, as long as Harry is, I'm good.” Louis smiles down at Harry. The younger boy smiles back and he gets a peck on the lips – and to his nose and forehead – from his boyfriend.

“I really do am okay with it.” Harry says when he sees the worried expression on Louis. Louis smiles at him, lifts him up and gives him a small, endearing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so we have a lilo and a zouis(bros) that happened in this chapter... i promise the next chapter is full of ziall


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. I helped Lou shop new clothes...” Zayn tells him, a bit shaky in tone. “And I didn't want to bother you.” He smiles then and pecks another kiss on the blonde boy, cupping his face.
> 
> “Yeah? Okay.” Niall smiles lightly. “What do you wanna do?” Hoping for an answer that they should just cuddle, but that's not what the words of his boyfriend speaks out.
> 
> “I actually wanna go to the ship's museum. Y'know just to get boat smarts or something.” Zayn flashes a wide grin, teeth showing. Niall loves those pearly whites with lips curled up. “Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i can give you ziall feels though

After their little talk, they grab their lunch down the dining hall. This time they are having some American buffet for lunch. Everything American is in store for them; from burgers, chicken wings, Chicago pizzas, grilled chicken, barbeques, sausages, corn, steak and hotdogs to various food inventions of the so-called United States of America. Variety of desserts are served as well. Everything is good at sight, and this time not only Niall gets seconds.

By the they finish, they all head off to their own cabins. Niall slumps into their bed like a little kid he is, pulling Zayn down with him – for a cuddle. Bodies intertwine, lips touch, breathings exchange and heat accompanies each other. Not long enough, both boys fall into a deep afternoon nap.

Niall wakes up, feeling alone, cold and perhaps wanting someone. When he opens his eyes, the sight of the tattooed, black-haired lad is nowhere to be found. He quickly sits up, reaching his phone over the nightstand by his left. It's 4:32 in the afternoon. _Where is Zayn?_ he thinks to himself. He shrugs it off by Zayn casually hanging out with Louis – with Harry as well – without bothering him to get up. He stands up from the comfort of the mattress and enters the bathroom. He's still a bit drowsy so he damps his face with water from the faucet to wake himself up. 

When he gets back to the past room, Zayn comes in. He's wearing a faded jean jacket over a white shirt, a gray beanie and skinny black jeans. He changed clothes Niall notices. Zayn nears himself to him and leaves a kiss on his lips. The blonde bites his lower lip and asks the older boy a question, “Where've you been?”

“Oh. I helped Lou shop new clothes...” Zayn tells him, a bit shaky in tone. “And I didn't want to bother you.” He smiles then and pecks another kiss on the blonde boy, cupping his face.

“Yeah? Okay.” Niall smiles lightly. “What do you wanna do?” Hoping for an answer that they should just cuddle, but that's not what the words of his boyfriend speaks out.

“I actually wanna go to the ship's museum. Y'know just to get boat smarts or something.” Zayn flashes a wide grin, teeth showing. Niall loves those pearly whites with lips curled up. “Yeah, sure.”

Niall changes his clothes to a basic black tee, blue jeans and white Supras. They head down the stairs towards where Zayn is taking Niall to.

Niall is surprised to see Louis and Harry with them. “You never mentioned...?” Niall looks to Zayn with furrowed eyebrows, a bit of wonder in his eyes.

“Um, do I need to? Thought you knew that already.” Zayn smiles again at him, there's something in his smile that Niall questions, he can't put his finger on it but he knows something is up. He brushes off his thoughts when Louis happily jogs in front of them, with the same beaming grin. Harry joins after with a wide smile too. Niall definitely needs to find this out.

“Why are you flashing big grins at me is there something on my face or something?” Niall touches his face frustratedly.

“No, I don't think that's the reason and I don't think it has something to do with you as well.” Harry flashes a grin again, dimples showing off more than usual. Louis pats him for that. Niall is still confused but he shrugs it aside.

“Well, anyway lets go inside then?” Zayn leads them into the big room.

The museum is quite large compared outside – much bigger. The room is not what they were expecting though. Low lights. Ebony floor wood. Plain white walls. Nothing really spectacular compare to the other places in the ship, but it's simple and elegant and that's what it makes it beautiful. Full of antiques and rare ornaments in stainless glasses, relative to past and current ships – not only cruise ships but also pirate and sailing ships. Various paintings of known captains of many ships clinging off the white walls. Different replicas of famous boat and ships ever on history hanging up on the ceiling or displayed freely inside those clear glass cases too. 

They roam around the museum with the tour conductor – her name is Anna. “Okay, here we have S.S Poseidon; named after the Greek God of the Sea” she states. She turns around with a frown upon her face but quickly replaces it with a smile.

“This ship is remodeled into a bigger size than the other replicas for the fact that this ship got wrecked in the oceanic storm back in the 1970s.” Anna tells them. The boys having an ear open about the topic.

“It was such a horrific thing to be honest,” she says trying to hold on that smile, “...we lost a lot of crew, staff and passengers,” she bites the inside of her lower lip, “...my sister is one of them.”

“Oh.” All the boys says in unison. “I bet you're here to prevent that incident to happen again, right?” Harry trying to comfort her. A tear streams down her face and wipes it immediately. 

“I'm okay,” she says holding a fake, encouraging smile. “The name is a bit of a pun, huh?”

“Yeah.” Harry says. The other boys just nod. They smile at her and she returns it to them and leading them to another room.

When they enter the other room, Liam is there. Louis tries to not to be a nervous wreck, but he can't handle it. He softens on his muscles when he sees him with a girl. The girl has a curly brown hair that hugs her face perfectly. A glistening perfect tan that Louis finds it indeed flattering to her exotic facial features. Long legs and flawless body shape that extenuates her whole physique. She's certainly gorgeous and it's familiar to Louis' sight.

“You okay?” Harry asks him, a bit worried . He sights Liam from where he is. He rubs Louis' back for comfort.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Harry grabs Louis' hands to make him settle down; he does.

“Hey!” Liam waves at them. _Fuck_ Louis thinks to himself. Liam and the girl with him smiles at them, holding each other's hands. Harry waves back and asks them to come where they are standing.

“Hey, who's this?” Harry asks him. Louis is a bit fidgety but keeping his cool. The other boys smiles silently.

“Oh, this is Danielle – Dani. She works at the club upstairs.” Liam pecks a kiss on Danielle and grins at them, “And she's my lovely girlfriend.” Louis stands still from the word _girlfriend_.

“Oh, that's why you look familiar. I saw you serving the drinks station, am I right?” Harry says with a charming smile. “Hi.” he offers his hands to Danielle. Louis does the same and so does the other couple.

“Oh yeah, yeah.” Danielle puts a curl behind her ear. She beams a wide smile that seems real that makes Louis twitches an eye. Why is he like this? he asks himself in his thoughts.

“Well, I am here with my boyfriend, Harry” Louis confidently tells the other couple. Harry notices this and he glares at the older boy.

“Oh, I see.” Liam manages to reply. “Well, see you later though, we're about to head out. This place is big though.” Liam smiles, as well does Danielle. They leave the room, still holding hands, Danielle's head falls on Liam's shoulder.

“Well, that went well.” Harry says. There's no hurt in his voice but there's a questioning tone there that makes Louis a bit bothered.

“Well, we should continue with this little tour, eh?” Niall demands, boringly.

After countless walking and turning from room to room, Niall has it enough, “Zayn, I'm so bored,” he whines, voice going long.

“Me too, Ni. I think it's the last one.” Zayn says, trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

“Okay.” Niall smiles tiredly. He loves it when Zayn tries to comfort or cheer him up. He truly does love the older boy.

After a few minutes, the tour finishes. Louis and Harry leave the other couple – off to the dining hall – for dinner. Zayn declines Niall's attempt to get dinner with them, he doesn't understand why. He drags Niall upstairs, to their room – the blonde complaining. He opens the door with the room key and he settles them both in the bedroom.

“But, Zayn...” Niall whines again. “I'm hungry, and it's 7 in the evening already. You know I don't like being hungry, you know that!” He puts a puppy-face pout on his face, staring at Zayn with a plea.

There's a knock at the front door.

“I know that...” Zayn trying hard not to look at those beautiful azure orbs. “Wait for me?” He leaves Niall standing there with a pout, arms crossed, answering whoever could that be behind the door. A few minutes later, Niall can't stand it anymore of waiting. He stomps aggressively above the soft cream carpet of the bedroom heading out the room. When he reaches the living room, he is shocked and surprise.

“I have us room service for dinner. I want it to be just you, and me this time.” Niall still stunned. He breaks from his own thoughts when everything comes in to him.

“Oh my god! Really? I love you so much Zi.” Niall runs and hugs Zayn, the tightest hug he could've possibly given someone. He kisses Zayn on the lips, full of joy – appreciation. “You didn't had to.”

“I want to.” Zayn kisses Niall on the tip of his nose. He smiles cheekily and cups the rosy cheeks of the younger boy. “You like it?” Zayn asks him still grinning, eyes glistening.

“I love it.” Niall still ecstatic, glancing at the food set up on the table. The food looks delicious and he's still pretty hungry. Zayn notices this and leads him to the it, holding the boy's forearm.

“Here's your seat sir, what brings you in today.” Zayn jokes with the thickest old British accent. Niall giggles.

“I'm here to eat dinner for two with my boyfriend.” the blonde replies by imitating the same accent but fails. Zayn chuckles.

“Well, I don't see him anywhere.” He sits down in front of Niall, grinning wide. “Looks like I'll join you instead. I'm sure he won't mind” Zayn holds his smile, trying not to burst out a laugh.

“I'm sure he won't mind.” Niall tells him, back to his own Irish accent. He pauses and looks at Zayn, smiling. He then grabs the other boy's hand. 

“I'm glad you did this.” He closes the space between their lips as he half-stands off his chair. Their mouths parted only to catch their breath.

“Now let's eat, shall we?” Niall chows down, not expecting an answer. The food is the most delectable thing he ever seen. It is beef meat sitting on yellow curry mixed with coconut milk. It's appetizing aroma is inviting to the boy. The colorful bell papers floating around with different spices. Niall doesn't hesitate and nibbles down his dish.

“The theme tonight is Asian cuisines,” Zayn informs him. “And many said that's the best dish they have, so that's what I ordered. It's Massaman curry; It's Thai I believe.” Niall looks at Zayn with a appreciative smile, food still in his mouth. Zayn is about to dig in to his own plate when something clicks in his mind.

Zayn smiles and talks again. “And oh, one more dish...” He gets up from his chair, his plate still untouched, as he takes out another dish from the silver dome lid. It's a triangular baked pastry dish with green sauce – mint chutney. The aroma of the savory filling is absolutely captivating – the spiced potatoes, onions, peas, lentils and ground chicken.

“It's one of my favorite dishes – top – can't believe they cooked this, it's like they know I'm here, doing this.” Zayn laughs a bit, “oh, and it's called Samosas.”

“Zayn, I know what is your favorite dish.” Niall tells him.

“Sorry. Habit.”

Zayn sits back down his chair and starts eating one of the pastry. He picks another one and makes Niall eat it. “Ahhh,” says Zayn as he feeds Niall. The boy gladly mouths the whole thing, trying hard to chew it all because of the size. Zayn laughs at the other boy as he swallows it all. He smiles after and gives Niall a sweet peck on the lips and the Irish boy giggles.

“So glad you did this, Zi.” Niall lets him know. He receives a wide grin from the older boy. “Let's continue to eat shall we?” Zayn tells Niall. The blonde doesn't hesitate as he nibbles down back on his own plate.

Zayn finishes his meal early, giving some of it to Niall, who seems to be astonished. Niall finally concludes his meal with a gulp from the glass of champagne that Zayn handed earlier to both of them. He's about to drink the whole thing when he notices something in the end. And it all makes sense now. Zayn and Louis talking over by the pool. The sudden disappearance of his boyfriend when he woke up. The lovely dinner. He looks up to Zayn with teary eyes, blue eyes crystallizing.

He looks at the thing. _Ni and Zi_ is engraved outside of it and the date tonight is carved inside.

“Niall Horan,” Zayn kneels to the side of Niall and he fronts Zayn. “Will you?” Niall is trying not squeal, maintaining a composed wide grin. “Marry me?” Zayn completes the sentence.

“Yes! Yes! Yes, Zayn! Oh my God!” Niall shrieks in excitement. Zayn grabs the ring from Niall and places it in the blonde's finger. He kisses the younger boy, full of love and lust and Niall can't keep up with his emotions. Niall hugs his boyfriend after, still grinning wide. Happiness and bliss is what he feels right now.

He looks at the ring again. Perfect, Niall thinks. He beams another smile and kisses and hugs his perfect boyfriend again. “I love you so much.” he murmurs into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn smiles and whispers the same words.

After the little thing happened, they clean up the dining table and off they go to bed. They don't do much this time, they just cuddle in there. Bodies intertwine. Niall on top of Zayn's chest, humming their song. Zayn vibrates into Niall, synchronizing with him, singing lowly the words later.

_But maybe I'm just in love,_

_when you wake me up._

“I love you, Zi.” Niall tilts his head and pecks Zayn on the lips. He sets himself back down, eyes closed and smiling, starting to drift off to sleep. Raindrops suddenly dashes from the sky.

“I know,” Zayn says to him in reply. “I know,” he repeats. “I love you too,” He kisses Niall's head, over that blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so okay, zayn proposed to niall... and we are near the rising action of the story. yay


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to get to the life boats at least, maybe we can drift off to shore somehow.” Liam begins again. Louis nods, “Yeah, that's what we are doing.”
> 
> They head off to the way of the sky deck. “Zi, I'm scared.” Niall tells Zayn, shaky in tone, dry tears marked in his sweet rosy cheeks. Zayn shushes him down with his words.
> 
> “No, we will make it and will return to normal. Whatever happens you're already mine.” Zayn stops a bit, holds the younger boy tight and grabs his left hand, touching the engagement ring.
> 
> “Ni, I love you so so much. Forever and always. We will make it okay. Don't give up just yet. I love you.” Zayn kisses Niall on the forehead and then cups his face gently, “I will always do.” He pecks Niall on the lips, long and sweet.

Strong winds. Sirens. Rain. Red lights. Thunder. Scrambled voices of the people outside. The things surrounding the room – the ship, wakes the couple up. Both boys begin to panic. “What's happening Zayn?” Niall worriedly says as he falls into Zayn.

Zayn can't response properly, “I-I-I don't know either...” He grabs Niall by the arm. “Dress up.”

Niall picks his pants up and puts on a white shirt. Zayn does the same. He's about to heel Niall when the captain of the ship speaks up from the open mic and its speakers attached to all parts of the ship.

“Code Red. Code Red.” Niall trembles into Zayn. “There seems to be a malfunction in the ship's engine. I don't know if we can even survive because of the unexpected storm. We may not make it, right here, right now.” It takes it slow for both boys to process. They are faintly processing all the information that the captain of the ship had spoken a while ago. All the happy moments of staying on this cruise washed away. The silence is broken when Louis is knocking on the door furiously, calling for their names.

“Zayn. Niall. Wake up. Open the door. Zayn. Nia-” Louis is cut off by the door suddenly slammed open by Zayn, still terrified in expression, but keeping his calm. He doesn't know what to do, what they'll do.

“We need to get outta here.” Louis shouts over the sirens. He grabs Zayn by the hand, him holding onto Niall. He picks up his pace, Niall trying to catch up with Zayn, hands intertwining now. Harry is leading the way to the stairs, passing through few but panicked people of the hallway.

“This way.” Harry yells when he reaches the stairs first. He is heading towards the life boats. Maybe they can survive, even by a slim chance.

There's a few more flights of stairs to go through and hallways to pass before they can reach the deck. Niall is wobbling all over, even with Zayn grasping and holding him close, nothing can keep his calm. All the laughter and cheerfulness in him is waved off. He indeed softens a little but there's still a tense that makes Zayn feel the same. Louis is now in front, guiding them with Harry by his side and the other boys stumbling over the horde.

When Louis goes to a turn, he collides into Liam and Danielle. He doesn't want to think about it this time, but he froze. The others finally catch up with them, breathings heavy.

“Do you know what's happening?” Harry begins. Look of frustration is in his face, all of theirs. They just want to wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare.

“By what they captain said,” he has a weak voice as he talks, “in short” he continues with the tone of defeat, “we'll die here.” Niall starts whimpering. Zayn tries to soothe him but it's not really working. He hugs Niall tighter, caressing his sweaty, blonde hair. Louis takes notice of this as well does Liam.

“We need to get to the life boats at least, maybe we can drift off to shore somehow.” Liam begins again. Louis nods, “Yeah, that's what we are doing.”

They head off to the way of the sky deck. “Zi, I'm scared.” Niall tells Zayn, shaky in tone, dry tears marked in his sweet rosy cheeks. Zayn shushes him down with his words.

“No, we will make it and will return to normal. Whatever happens you're already mine.” Zayn stops a bit, holds the younger boy tight and grabs his left hand, touching the engagement ring.

“Ni, I love you so so much. Forever and always. We will make it okay. Don't give up just yet. I love you.” Zayn kisses Niall on the forehead and then cups his face gently, “I will always do.” He pecks Niall on the lips, long and sweet.

“I love you too, Zi.” is all Niall can reply. He is too overwhelmed and the others are waiting for them. Staring then telling them to hurry before everything is _done_.

“Let's go.” Liam firmly says, leading them out the ship, out to the deck.

The sky deck is overflowing of people, going mad. The ship is moving from left to right already because of the strong currents of the waves and the gale forces of the winds. They immediately jolt towards the life boat, ignoring the obstacles in front of them. Various pieces of things flying everywhere.

Liam is leading with Danielle, Louis and Harry at their feet. Zayn and Niall is having a hard time to catch up. Niall has a knee problem, so he couldn't run much faster than usual. Louis notices this and watches them to progress. Harry holds him by the arm, waiting by his side. Zayn stops, turning around Niall.

“I'm carrying you.” Zayn tells him.

“No, Zayn, I can do this. It will only slow us down.”

“I insist. We will go f-.” Zayn gets knocked over by a large metal plate, probably delivered by the strong winds, raking off the ship piece by piece. Niall winces. He is still, not moving a single limb. Terrified. He doesn't know what to do. Everything in his world begins to collapse. His boyfriend is now lying on the cold floor, motionless. He starts to crumble in tears, streaming down pass his cheeks.

“Oh shit.” Louis harshly whispers and runs to Zayn, touching his head. There's a bit of blood on his left temple.

“Harry, help me get Zayn up and onto the life boats!” Louis yells from afar. Harry comes in fast, but he's with someone, a girl. 

“Hey, you! You're the nurse who helped Harry right? Help us. Please.” Louis demands and Harry and the nurse helps the older boy by grabbing different parts of his body. Louis holds Zayn's neck and head while the other two firmly grab both legs, one for each.

“Niall, come on!” Louis shouts at Niall, still inactive by what happened. He quickly gets to his senses after, going by the side of his boyfriend, eyes closed. He wishes those eyes are gonna be opening anytime soon. He hopes that he will wake up.

Liam suddenly shows up in their way. “What happened?” Liam sees Zayn, in the arms of the three – Louis, Harry and the nurse.

“He got knocked down by a flying piece of metal or something, seems to be the boat's.” Louis informs him. Liam nudges down to look at the sleeping body's left temple. “Well, we need to get to the life boats now.”

“Where's Danielle?” Harry asks him curiously. Liam pauses for a second, looking into Harry, then to Louis, then to everyone. Niall is trying to look at Zayn, eyes scared.

“I let her go first to the life boats.” Liam continues, “I looked behind knowing you _all_ are missing.”

Louis' jaw opened a little, a bit surprised. “Why would you- she's your girlfriend, Liam?” Louis never said Liam's name of staying here, he shocked himself but continues, “Let's just go.”

They are scrambling over the mass people of the place. Liam is leading them to the life boats. Maybe they could still make it?

The life boats keeps swinging, left to right, back and forth, but the chains holding the boats are firm and solid so it doesn't let anyone drop. They get in one of the boats. Liam goes first, helping Zayn in and Louis comes next. Harry lets Niall in before him and the nurse. He enters the boat last.

They are luring them down now – by the ship's crew who's unlikely to survive. The vast winds are rocking the boat. It's a good thing the boat is stable and hard, not made of rubber. It looks like it's made from the finest wood, even for a life boat.

“Zayn please wake up!” Niall cries from all the silence he has been doing. “Please, Zayn!”

The boat lands in the ocean water, strong waves of salty water getting in the boat itself. It is swinging more than before, now it's in the water. The immense forces of the winds and waves make the boat furiously move far away, so distant now from the ship.

Niall holds close to Zayn, making Louis want to hold him but doesn't let himself. He cuddles into Harry while Liam and the nurse is just on their own, hoping for the best, for all of them.

Not long, the storm concludes it's massive power, only the sweet breeze of the oceanic waves. Niall stops whimpering a bit, not only he is tired but no more tears falling.

“Here have some water.” Liam offers him the water bottle from a supply box. Niall doesn't hesitate and takes it. Liam gives the other bottle to the nurse, sitting next to him. When she refuses, he hands it over to Harry. The younger boy takes it and gives it to Louis. He is sitting stagnantly, worries in his eyes. He declines the offer of the water but not the hug of his loving boyfriend. He returns the favor. Liam is looking but turns away. 

“Good thing we survived huh?” the nurse breaks the silence. Niall glances to her then returns back his attention to Zayn. The others give the same look – indifferent.

“I'll check his pulse.” she says, moving over, passing through Liam. Niall thinks about it for a second, eyes fixed on the nurse, but he gives up.

The nurse takes Zayn's left hand, checking his pulse on the wrist. She then moves her two fingers – the index and the middle – over the boy's neck.

“He seems to be breathing,” she informs Niall. He seems to take this as good news, but he doesn't let his hopes up. The other boys watch them, interested. “But his left temple needs a bit of caring.”

“I, we, don't know how.” Niall simply confesses, ashamed.

“That's why I'm here for.” she informs him – them.

“Thank you so much.” Niall says, quite thankful. “What's your name again. M'm sorry.”

“Perrie.”

Perrie, what an uncommon name it is, not common to him at least. She has blonde hair tied into a bun, now messy because of the event happened. She has big eyes, huge smile and pale skin. Her cheekbones seems to sculptured lazily, but beautifully done. She is still in her nurse outfit, covered in dirt. Her blue eyes shines brightly over the dark skies.

“Niall...” he tells her, “again.” He hands over his right hand for a shake and Perrie takes it. Perrie takes out a bandage in the supply box and wraps it around Zayn's head. “There you go.”

“Thanks.”

Suddenly, there's a thump from the front of the boat, sounds like hitting something. Louis peeks out to the side, then trailed the thing to a more piece of mass. Although, it's not a piece, it's a whole. It's an island. Louis gets out the boat first, Harry on his tail. Liam is about to get off but helps Niall carry Zayn, the nurse does the same.

The island is big – massive. It's a good thing it's full of resources because they may stay here a little longer. Various trees with fruit bearings and plants that seems to be useful in their stay. They have a nurse maybe she can help.

“Louis.” Liam calls the boy's name, startling him a bit, turning to his way. “I need you to get a large pile of leaves.” He nods in confirmation.

Louis takes Harry picking up large leaves from the nearest plant. Harry unexpectedly asks, “are you still in love with him?” Louis tilts his head to the younger boy – his boyfriend. “No.” He says, “not anymore.”

“Then why are you being a nervous wreck when he's around.” Harry grabs a huge leaf in front of him.

“It's just...” Louis trails off. “What?” Harry adds.

“It's just that, I don't know. I haven't seen him in a long time.” Louis admits. Harry looks at him and he looks back. “It brought up the memories.”

“I love you Harry. I really really do, okay? I don't love Liam anymore. I love you now.” Louis rambles. “I will always love you, okay?” He runs his hand over Harry's curly hair, cupping his face. “Please believe me.”

“I do.” is all Harry replies. He believes him, truthfully.

They get back with large leaves on their hands. They place it down the sandy ground and puts Zayn over it. Niall is by Zayn's side, whispering words of encouragement such as “wake up”and “please Zayn, don't leave me”'s.

After a few hours it seems, it's dawn and Niall wakes up after drifting off to sleep, staying by his boyfriends side. The others are sleeping as well. He scratches his left eyes and yawns. His yawn is stopped by a moving limb by his side.

“Everyone, wake up.” Niall yells out and everyone is on their feet immediately. “He's waking up.”

Louis, Harry, Liam and Perrie gather around the two. Niall is sitting while the others are slouching forward, blocking the low sunlight.

“Louis, where are we? Zayn looks to the boy, eyebrows almost meeting, eyes puzzled.

“We're in an island. Do you remember what happened?” Louis asks back.

“I think so...” Zayn continues, “The ship got destroyed?”

“Yes.” Harry cuts in.

Niall is confused, why isn't Zayn talking to him or hugging him or kissing him or telling him they are still together. He looks to the others for answers but doesn't get any. In response, Niall embraces Zayn into a tight hug.

Zayn is in shock. He is not moving from the the boy's sudden affection. Niall feels the awkwardness and pulls back. He questions Zayn. “Why are you like this? Do you not want to hug your boyfriend back?” Niall's voice starting to break, forcing a smile.

“Louis, who is this?” Zayn looks at Louis, confused, a bit mad in tone. Louis is speechless, no words coming out of his open mouth trying to say something.

“Do you not remember me, Zayn?” Niall starts to panic. “Zaynie?”

“No.” Zayn tells him. Niall trying to process the words right, but couldn't. “No, I don't.”

“I don't know you one bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for whatever happened <33


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zayn see this,” Niall starts to explain, trying to recollect the memories for him. “See this ring? Ni and Zi?” He lets Zayn focus on the ring. The other just stares at it, looks like contemplating about it.
> 
> “No.” Zayn looks at Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my shortest chapter yet and it's mostly full of dialogues but enjoy :) xx

Niall wants to cry. He wants to run. He wants to scream. He wants to break down on the ground like the heart of his breaking into small pieces. Zayn can't remember him. He doesn't remember anything of him. Nothing.

“Zayn see this,” Niall starts to explain, trying to recollect the memories for him. “See this ring? Ni and Zi?” He lets Zayn focus on the ring. The other just stares at it, looks like contemplating about it.

“No.” Zayn looks at Louis. Those caramel brown eyes, stone hard. “Can you get him away from me, he's creeping me out Louis.”

Niall trembles. His heart pounding fast. _Did Zayn just said that?_ He asks himself. _No_.

“Z-Zayn...” Niall hovers over Zayn's hand, reaching for it. Zayn flinches and a look of disgust and confusion planted on his face. Niall is hurt and he wants to collapse and let himself wake up from this horrible tragedy.

“I don't wanna be mean or anything but...” Louis cuts Zayn by dragging Niall away from him. He grabs the blonde by the forearm, running away from the lost boy. Niall is still eyeing Zayn, tears falling as he gets taken away by Louis. He cannot understand why and how is this happening. Louis turns to him fast as they are far away from the boy he loves.

“I don't know what's happening too, Ni.” Louis tells him, voice cracking.

“I just–“ Niall breaks down completely, pulling his head down. He covers his eyes one more time, palming the tears away hard but the waters continue to fall. “I just don't understand. How could he forget me – about us.”

“I don't understand how this happened.” Louis starts to tear up as well. “I don't understand why should this happen.” Niall cries out louder, puffy eyes and cheeks flushed. Hair sweaty and mouth dry. “I don't know why this perfect vacation – that I thought – is having a different turn!”

“N-Ni...” Louis tries to find comforting words, to encourage him that it's going to be alright. “It's gonna be... okay.” He knows it won't, at least for the time being.

“I'm not some stupid kid Lou!” Niall yells at the older boy, anger and frustration in his voice. “I know what I heard!”

“Ni...” Louis tries to reply but Niall stops him, “Just leave me alone and cry.”

Louis walks away, signaling the others to come with him. Harry and Liam comes over as soon as possible. Liam makes Perrie stay with Zayn, which leaves her with him.

“I'm Perrie.” she tries to perk up, but can't. She reaches out a handshake to Zayn which the boy expressionlessly takes.

“Yeah, I know.” Zayn mumbles. He lets go and stares at the sea.

Liam and Harry sees the older boy, walking back and forth, looking mortified and running his hands over his feathered hair on what's happening. The two boys are in front of Louis, puzzled. “What we gonna do?” Liam asks out of nowhere.

“I really don't have any clue.” Louis says his voice unbearable. “Stuck in an island. Zayn loses his memory of Niall. I don't even know where to start.” Harry rubs the back of his boyfriend, trying to calm him down.

“Maybe we can get out of here first?” Harry suggests. Both boys look at him, question in their eyes.

“Maybe we can get Zayn's memory back if we can get him to a hospital? Just a suggestion.” The curly-haired boy finishes. Louis considers this and so does Liam.

“Okay. But until we're here we gotta try something, right?” Liam recommends.

“Yeah.” Louis says before they head back to Zayn with Perrie.

When they get back, Zayn is talking to Perrie about something. They are giggling. Zayn's eyes crinkling, the laugh so real. It's so close to Zayn's reaction when Niall makes him laugh yet so far.

“What 'ya laughing about?” Louis asks, smiling for Zayn – finally chuckling after being inactive. He frowns again when he sights Niall, far away from them, moping with a stick and drawing things on the ground.

“Zayn...” Louis hesitates. “Do you really not remember Niall?”

“No.” Zayn's face is stone cold, like he doesn't want to talk about it. They all look at each other, except for Zayn. The boy voices out again.

“Why should I, anyway? Is he special?” says Zayn. Niall is still on his place, not leaving, now picking leaves on the nearby plant.

“Yeah.” the brunette boy places a hand on Zayn's back. “He's your boyfriend, remember?”

“I don't even know him, how calm he's my boyfriend.” Zayn retorts. Niall, now standing behind them, hears them – hears Zayn. It breaks him apart again but composes himself. He sniffs and wipes his nose with his hand.

“S'okay he doesn't remember me.” he lies. His heart is thumping really fast, though starting to feel numb.

“Zayn we'll leave you here okay. We'll find something to eat.” Louis looks at the sky, the sun shining brightly now. Sunrise is happening.

“Can you leave Perrie behind?”

“No, we need her to find some medicinal plants for you.” Louis tells the other boy, worried. “I'll leave you with Niall if you want?”

“It's okay. Go ahead.”

Those words crashed Niall. He wants to break down but he's too dehydrated from all the weeping he has done. He just wants it to end. He just wants to kiss his boyfriend again. He wants to hug and cuddle with him. But he can't. So he joins the others to _find_ some food.

They walk away from Zayn, entering the island's jungle. Niall turns to see Zayn again, he's playing with the sand. He finds it cute and he smiles, a genuine smile. He shrugs it fast knowing what the other boy thinks of him. He joins the others again.

“Do you know how'd this happened?” Louis asks again to no one particular, out of boredom finding food.

“I dont' know.”

“Me, neither.”

Niall brushes off the answers until Perrie speaks up.

“I might have a theory.” They all look at her, like she has the answer to end the problem. She sights an unfamiliar medicinal plant as she talks again.

“He bumped his head right, strong and hard?” Perrie says, a long tone in her voice, like something she hides is about to be revealed.

“Go on,” they all say in unison, except for Niall – looking at the girl, waiting.

“Maybe...” Perrie lingers off. “Maybe when the incident happened, he lost his memories too?”

“But why only Niall?” Harry states. They all stop now, going around, forming a circle.

“I don't know. Maybe he's all Zayn can think about at that time and the memory of him bounced out of his head for some reason. It's just my observation.” Perrie pauses. “Maybe it'll come back if you let him remember him.”

“But he can't...” Niall suddenly blurts out, tone disappearing into a low mumble. They all cock their head onto him, surprised by the words of the blonde.

“He can't remember and he won't!” Niall whimpers, eyes watering but no tears falling. “I want him too but it's impossible.”

Suddenly Louis slaps him, hard. “Don't ever say that Niall!” Louis screaming to the boy, “Don't say that ever again.”

“What kind of mishap is happening anyway, Lou?” Niall shouts back.

“You can't just be happy and positive about everything and tell it's gonna be okay!” the tears on Niall's face is streaming pass his cheeks.

“You can't say that everything will be back to normal and we could live happily ever after again and we could just go home drink tea, cuddle and go back loving each other! This is not a fairy tale waiting ofr a happy ending.”

“I just– please... leave... me... alone...” Niall runs off somewhere. Louis doesn't follow but Harry does, leaving Perrie and Liam with him.

“I-I should go check back on Zayn.” Perrie says shakily.

Liam and Louis stays there for a while. Liam comes to pat Louis on the back but he snaps it off, “Don't.”

“Just because we are not boyfriends anymore that doesn't mean I still care.” Louis tries to tune himself down. _Did he just said that?_

“I'm trying to be a good friend here. I'm not gonna steal you from Harry if that's what you are thinking.” Liam comfortingly says. He goes for a hug to the other boy and Louis takes it.

“Thanks.” is all Louis says.

“Let's get the others shall we?” Liam outs the place and off to find Niall and Harry. Louis joins him after.

When they find Niall and Harry, they are sitting on the ground, talking. Niall is calmed down, like nothing happened. He was giggling but it's kinda forceful and Louis can see it. Louis is good at reading facial expression so he knows if anyone is real or fake about their emotions.

“You okay?” Louis sits in front of Niall, Liam joining him behind.

“I'm okay, kinda.” Louis can see Niall, he seems okay – for now. “Glad we had that talk.” Niall sarcastically says.

“Oh, Niall.” Louis starts. “Just try to have faith okay? Maybe he can get his memories back?”

“I'll try.” Niall murmurs.

“Good. And I'm sorry.” Louis stands up. “Now up. We gotta meet the others.”

"M'm sorry too."

After countless steps back to the set up, they all see Zayn and Perrie, laughing at each other. Niall misses those laughs and smiles of his boyfriend.

“How are you doing?” Niall tries to say casually. Both looks up at them. Perrie flashes a smile, “We're good.”

“Yeah.” Zayn returns to this cold monster that makes Niall crumble again, but he decides not to.

“So, how are you Zayn?” Louis cheers up the awkwardness. “You doing good?”

“Yeah. Perrie is really taking care of my head wound and gave me some berries.” He munches down another exotic berry, grins a little. Oh Niall misses that smile.

“I found a few on my way back because you had the food.” Louis glances down on his hands, handling the fruits they found down. “Oh.”

Niall watches over by a distance. He sees Zayn smiling. He sees him eating. He sees him happy without him. He sees Zayn happy with Perrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see if this ends ziall, yeah?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aren't you gonna eat?” Liam asks Niall. He arches a brow up at the blonde, moving close to him and offering a mango. The mango is looking pretty sweet and a scrumptious Niall thinks.
> 
> “No, thanks.” Niall politely declines. He is hungry but he doesn't have the appetite to eat, or on the least move.
> 
> “You sure?” Liam puts the mango down and some berries by Niall's side. “If you wanna eat some, I'll leave it here.”
> 
> “Thanks.” Niall says under his breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long update guys but here it is enjoyyy

It is the afternoon and it's lunch time. They are eating some crackers from the supply box of the life boat and some coconuts – sitting on a pile of leaves. They move their place nearer the island, under the trees for shade. It's a good thing the island they are stuck on is full of resources, or else they would unlikely to survive. Everyone is having a good meal. Harry and Louis feeding each other. Liam having his own meal alone, but smiling lightly, enjoying the food. Zayn and Perrie eating next to each other, trading food by hands. Well, not everyone is having a good meal, or at least a decent one.

“Aren't you gonna eat?” Liam asks Niall. He arches a brow up at the blonde, moving close to him and offering a mango. The mango is looking pretty sweet and a scrumptious Niall thinks.

“No, thanks.” Niall politely declines. He is hungry but he doesn't have the appetite to eat, or on the least move.

“You sure?” Liam puts the mango down and some berries by Niall's side. “If you wanna eat some, I'll leave it here.”

“Thanks.” Niall says under his breathe.

After a little while, he gets a hold on a berry and chews it in. But that's the end of his meal, so he thought. He needs to digest something enough to keep him alive right? Even though there's no point anymore. He grabs the mango – sweet and ripe, perfect. He peels the skin of it by hand and eats it slow. He glances over Zayn for a second and their eyes meet. He is laughing but it softens after, showing his natural expression. No anger, no joy, just a poker face. Zayn looks away after a few seconds and Niall frowns a bit. He misses him so much.

“I'm gonna go wash in the sea.” Zayn stands up from where he is. Niall looks at him, just waiting for any further words and actions. He stares at him even when Zayn is running off to the sea by himself. Niall wants to join the older boy, just to talk to him. Just to see him close, no madness in his face or voice. He has nothing to lose so he rises himself from where he is sitting.

“I'm gonna join him.” Niall says confidently, almost too confident.

“You sure?” Louis asks. He blocks Harry's attempt to feed him another berry for a second, looking at the boy seriously.

“Yeah.” Niall tells him, positive.

“Okay.” Louis smiles and replies, “Just be careful.”

“I will. Thanks.” And by that he heads off to where Zayn is – by the shore. Zayn is shirtless and he's washing his own body. Damping and splashing water over him, giving him tiny droplets of the sea water over his olive skin. It glistens under the hot sun of the afternoon and Niall admires this. He breathes in and he's hoping for the best.

“Hey.” Zayn casts his eyes up at the blonde, looking uninterested. But he is.

“Before you say anything...” Zayn starts off, “I'm sorry for anything I have done to you.” Niall is caught on surprise by the words of the other boy. He gets so much mixed emotions going through his mind and heart.

“I was really creeped out by you and I have anger issues so... I'm very sorry.” Niall smiles happily, like it's the best news he has heard since being on this nightmare. He wants to say _I know_ , but he can't – he won't. Zayn goes back to his motionless expression once again.

“I guess I'll go back now.” Zayn settles himself, putting on his shirt back. He waves a goodbye to the other boy and runs back to the others.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Niall bites his lower lip and holds in a grin. He wants to jump and squeal because Zayn is being kind. It's like they are meeting again for the first time. It's like butterflies in his stomach again. The only different thing is Zayn doesn't stay by him to have a conversation or just have each other's company and it hurts. He shrugs it off fast knowing there's no point of thinking that. He then sees Zayn from afar, sitting between Louis and Perrie.

He damps his face with a small amount of water and looks up the sky for a second and bows down. He stares down on the metal circle surrounding his finger, he cherishes the little thing. He scans his eyes over the engraved letters around it. _Ni and Zi_. He will never lose hope now. He gets back to the group under the palm trees, having more of a positive vibe about him.

Night time falls. After they get dinner in a smaller amount than usual. They want to save up even though the island has lots of fruits – lucky for them. Everyone is preparing their sleeping mats from more pile of leaves they gathered earlier. It's a good thing that the island is warm, even at night although the wind has a cool breeze to it.

Everyone seems to be in place. Under the palm trees are Liam, Louis, Harry and Perrie. Harry and Louis are nicely giving each other warmth by cuddling. Liam has his back on the tree trunk and so does Perrie but on a different tree. Zayn is lying against a huge rock in a fetal position. Niall is across from him. The boy is admiring Zayn's beauty. He's sleeping like an angel. His eyelashes falling over those beautiful defined cheekbones. He wants to touch and run his hand over his cheeks and kiss his precious lips. He's so beautiful to the blonde boy's eyes. He drifts off to a deep sleep after looking at the gorgeous boy.

_Those things..._

“I hope we could be together forever, Zi.”

“We will be forever, Ni.”

_The day before..._

“I'll never love anyone else in the world like I love you.”

“Yeah, you should. If you ever love someone else or cheat on me, I'll kill you.”

_Scenes seem to be blurry..._

“Well, I don't care what vacation it is, as long as I am with you I'll be happy.”

“I love you so much and all this is happening right now, every moment from the past to the future, I will always love it.”

“Hey my beautiful snowflake.”

_Everything appears to be going well..._

“So glad you did this, Zi.”

“Niall Horan, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“I love you, Zi.”

“I know, I love you too.”

_The world just stopped for him... He's so happy._

“Ni, I love you so so much. Forever and always. We will make it okay. Don't give up just yet. I love you.”

_Those last words..._

“Zayn please wake up!”

“Do you not remember me, Zayn?”

“No.”

“I don't know you one bit.”

_Those new words. It still stings..._

Niall suddenly wakes up, sitting up straight then curling up his knees, arms surrounding them. Tears in his eyes fall down past his rosy cheeks. He cries until there's no more water dripping down. Those words. Those last words of affection that the other boy has said. Those beautiful phrases of adoration from his boyfriend. Those times they kissed and laughed and hugged before everything happened. He misses them so much. He misses Zayn so so much.

Louis sees this and he immediately comforts the boy, “Are you okay?” he says with a motherly caring tone in his voice.

“Yeah. I just miss him so much Lou.” Niall wipes his tears. Louis gives him a hug and the blonde boy takes it.

“I know.” Louis runs his hand over from the back to the blonde locks of the other boy. He rubs Niall's back one last time before letting him go, “I know.”

Louis smiles and hugs him again. He lets go and puts his hands on the meek boy's shoulder and looks him in the eyes, “You just need to stay strong and have faith in this. I can feel it's gonna be alright. It will turn out alright.” He embraces him one last time.

“Thanks Lou.” Niall mumbles under the other boy's neck. Louis removes himself from the younger boy and eyes him again. Niall smiles lightly towards him making sure he's alright – he is but in the same time he's not.

“Anytime.” Louis pats his back and stands up, going back to his own boyfriend. Niall stares at their lovey dovey status and he feels a bit sad he can't do that. Harry notices this and he whispers into Louis' ear. Louis rises up again and walks by the Irish boy. He grabs the younger boy's forearm and pulls Niall to get up.

“C'mon. Try to cheer up. Let's swim.” Niall lets himself be drag to the sea by the brunette boy.

Niall tries, he really does but he can't seem to lighten up. When he sees Zayn coming close he lets himself act out to be enjoying himself. He splashes Lou in the face when Zayn is watching them both.

“Can I join?” Zayn asks not really expecting an answer. Louis smirks at Niall and the boy blushes. He doesn't know why he would get all flushed at all. He grins when Zayn joins himself into the water. They stay there for a while. Playing. Swimming. Splashing each other in the faces.

Not any longer Harry adds himself to the fun. Perrie and Liam on the other side are on their own just fine, minding their own business. Liam is playing with the leaves around him and Perrie just stares mildly at the blank air.

It is all fun and games then a big wave hits them. Niall gets hit and he stumbles down in the sandy water. But he doesn't fall down on the thing – he falls down on Zayn. Warm bodies colliding each other. Pale skin covers that olive-toned one. Cerulean eyes gawking over those hazel orbs. Mouth ajar. He wants to kiss those perfect lips so much, but he can't. Niall snaps out of it when he realizes he's staring for too long.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Niall says standing up and wiping the sand that gotten over his body. He grabs Zayn and helps him get up the sandy floor.

“No, no it's okay.” Zayn pauses for a bit, “I think I'm hungry,” he says, the words of the older boy stuttering. He runs back to the palm trees, putting his shirt back on on the way.

Niall is angry – mad at himself. Things just goes to better to worse and back and forth. That shouldn't have happened. Zayn probably is trying to move himself away from him again. He is getting so close and now it's all in a complete mess again. He sighs and looks back at the other boys. They are staring at him, silent and surprise to what may have turn out. He sighs and gets back to the Liam, Zayn and Perrie. Louis and Harry exchange looks before following Niall back tot he group.

“It's okay.” Louis tries to say but is swatted off by the Irish boy. “Don't.” Louis breathes out and walks behind him, Harry by his side holding him tight.

After they eat lunch they do nothing else. People not talking to each other. Not even the couple are cuddling on their own – they must not want Niall around to even do it. 

All the sane feeling of the surrounding is interrupted when Perrie talks to Zayn about his wounded temple. She replaces the bandage of it because it's damp and chats with Zayn for a bit. She smiles and he smiles back. They giggle even. It hurts for Niall not to even make the boy laugh on his own attempts.

The sun is about to set and there's only a few fruits and some crackers from the supply box of the food left so Louis volunteers to seek food for dinner. The boy is about to stand up when Zayn interrupts.

“I'll go get it.” Zayn speaks up. He doesn't know why he proposes to take the food gathering but it feels like he needs to, after all they've done to him in this island. He gets up from where he is but Louis cuts him.

“Take Niall with you.” Zayn just shrugs it off and heads off tot he jungle. On the other hands, Niall glares at Louis as he rises up from lying on the dirt of the near entrance of the jungle. He follows Zayn into it and mumbles a “thanks” to the older boy.

After a few minutes of walking finding fruits and whatnot and of Niall staring at his nails, Zayn starts mumbling something. No not mumbling; those sounds escaping the other boy's mouth aren't just words itself, it has purpose – meaning even. The tune. The melodic hums. The succession of his voice murmuring those sweet sweet lyrics. It makes the blonde boy's heart swell. He remembers it all too well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you stopping?” Zayn questions. He is looking Niall with full curiosity.
> 
> “I- Nothing.” Niall tries to say something but he collects his thoughts to rather not.
> 
> “Are you sure?” Zayn asks again, trying to convince him. “Did you see something?”
> 
> “No.” Niall continues. “It's nothing.”
> 
> “Oh okay then. Let's go sun is close to setting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest you to read chapter 3 and listen to _wake me up_ by ed sheeran first before you read this chapter...
> 
> though if you don't know the song or don't have one saved in your music library listen [_here_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNym5jZf7V8)
> 
> edit: i edited it and i think i added like 400 words. enjoy :)

Niall is standing there motionless and overwhelmed of what he's hearing. Not the chirping of the local birds or the repetitive noises of the grasshoppers but the sounds from the singing boy. He's not even sure if it's right, but it is. Those charming tunes escaping the other boy's lips. The low mumbling of lyrics that are pleasing to his open ears. He knows it and he's positive about it, so he stops there for a moment trying to take it all in. The older boy notices the unmoving limbs of the blonde boy. Zayn turns to him, eyes dazed but voice clear and awake.

“Why are you stopping?” Zayn questions. He is looking Niall with full curiosity.

“I- Nothing.” Niall tries to say something but he collects his thoughts to rather not.

“Are you sure?” Zayn asks again, trying to convince him. “Did you see something?”

“No.” Niall continues. “It's nothing.”

“Oh okay then. Let's go sun is close to setting.” And by that Zayn leads them again, looking for some edible food by the vast jungle. Niall follows him, those thoughts running through his mind.

There isn't really to talk about. Niall's to shy to even say anything to the boy. He's just scared he might drift away again. The relationship between the two of them is not like the old one that he is used to – the one he holds to, the one he wants and misses so much. His heart feels a pang as he regains his thoughts on all of the things they have done together. The sweet morning kisses and it's accompanying greetings. The cuddles they used to have whether at the sofa or on the bed – pretty much everywhere. He yearns for the arms of the raven-haired bloke that wraps around his rather alabaster complexion. He misses for the cheesy yet euphonic compliments that the Bradford native gives him every single second of the day. He craves the luscious lips of the olive-skinned boy locked around the pink pulped lips of his. He longs to the warmth of the older boy. The way they make each other laugh and blush on every occasion is, he wants it all too much. He misses holding the hand of the older boy. He misses Zayn so much.

After a few minutes of walking, finding some more fruits for the whole group, Niall lets out a question that wasn't meant to be say aloud. “Do you like Perrie?” The question itself hits him like a bullet. He's scared what would be the answer of the other boy.

Zayn hesitates then replies, “What do you mean?” He stops and reaches for the bushes that seems to have bear edible berries. Niall stands still as well.

“I mean like... like like?” Niall manages to reply. He doesn't want this conversation to go any further.

“She's good.” Zayn says. This gets a lot of mixed feelings for Niall. Does Zayn meant to say that so he couldn't get teased – he hated getting teased – or he said that to only see Perrie as a good companion.

“Why'd you ask?” Zayn asks him. He smiles up at Niall, not really saying anything... just smiling.

“Oh, nothing.” And by that Zayn brushes it off and continues his walk. Niall tries to shrug it off but it couldn't be ignored. When they walked off again, Zayn has a smirk on his face and Niall doesn't like that smirk this time.

They go there and this way. Go this route and that route. Stop and pick fruits, which Zayn is the one mostly doing. It's so weird for Niall because he is the one who really likes to do this kind of stuff and Zayn isn't naturally into it. It feels like a new Zayn to him. Feels so new and lost.

They walked further into the jungle than they thought – they did find some fruits on the way but now they are lost. Lost isn't something to begin with, it's dark – pitch black to be exact. They can name some trees are surrounding them but probably for the idea they are in a jungle. The knowledge of Zayn scared of the dark enters through Niall. He knows the boy is not great with the dark – nightmarish thoughts of childhood events that happened to the older boy is the reason why.

Zayn was once trapped in a closet when his mother was in the garden watering the plants. He was looking for something but the door was jammed when he tried to get out. He was stuck there for an equivalent of 30 minutes. Not really long for many but it was for a little kid like him. That's number one.

Another one when he was 7, a year after the incident. He was playing in his room, giggling and all smile with his toys – action figures. He was enjoying himself but was cut off by a power blackout. He didn't know what to do then, so he cried there for a total of 6 minutes until his mother came to get him. Since then his phobia towards the absence of light is unbearable. Even at bedtime, he would have a nightlight when he sleeps or a lamp open. As he got older, he overcame his phobia but he's still scarred for it. Then Niall came to his life and lived with him. His dark nightmares were light and little, if not completely gone.

Niall immediately comes to Zayn's side, not hugging him or anything, just staying by his side. “Don't be scared.” Niall comforts him. “I'll make a fire.”

“Thanks.” Zayn murmurs.

Niall indeed does make a fire. He learned it awhile back when he was 10. He and his father camped out by the woods. His father taught him how to make a fire for survival purposes – like this one.

In the times of silence, Zayn breaks it with his lips opening to only speak to the younger boy, “You're really kind to me even after I pushed you away.”

“You said your sorry though. I'm an understanding kinda guy.” Niall tells him. He is an understanding person but it is not the reason why he isn't angry towards him – he's a bit mad of the situation though. He loves Zayn and he couldn't bare to hate him. Quiescence hits them both again.

A little later – too little – Niall speaks up again, “Do you really not remember me?” His heart is thumping really fast and his palms begins to sweat. _Why did he brought it up? Stupid_.

“No.” Zayn replies, voice lost.

“Are you sure?” Niall pushes another question. He doesn't know why he's asking this but it feels like it's good time. They are alone after all and no one can bother them.

“I think so. I'm not sure.” Zayn tells him, eyebrows furrowed looking at the mass of heat in front of him. There's a pause between the two until Niall speaks up again.

“That song you were singing earlier...” Niall waits before he starts again, “Do you remember anything from it or the song itself.”

“That song yeah,” Zayn scratches his right temple – the unwounded one, “I remember it from somewhere or deep down I am just not sure what.” He replies. “Why though?”

Niall takes a different route to the answer. He moves himself closer to the other boy, sitting beside him, thighs touching. He gulps in a big one and talks to the older boy again, “Do you not really remember me?” Niall has his eyes focused on the other boy. Zayn cocks his head to his left, now eyeing with the blue-eyed boy too.

Niall continues. “Do you not remember those times we had together?” Memories and times of them being together rushing back to his mind. His thoughts however turns to the song Zayn was singing earlier.

_I should ink my skin, with your name._

“Remember those times you write your name down on my arm with blue ink.” Niall starts.

_And take my passport out again,and just replace it._

“Remember those times we traveled to places. Just you and me. But now we traveled into this nightmare.” Words of the boy weak and cracking.

_See I could do without a tan on my left hand,where my fourth finger meets my knuckle._

“But this nightmare now, we, I belong to... Before we got into this you proposed with this.” Niall puts his hand in front of the other boy. Zayn is still unable to process a word to say back.

_And I should run you a hot bath, fill it up with bubbles._

Niall pauses a bit, he bops his head down then starts talking again. “And those times I gave you hot baths because you're always so stressed.” He eyes Zayn again, “But now I'm the one stressing out, can you not see it Zayn.” Tears starts to form on the blue eyes of the boy. 

_'Cause maybe you're loveable, and maybe you're my snowflake,_

“Also those times you call me your snowflake, remember that?” Niall's hands grasps on Zayn's forearm.

_and your eyes turn from green to grey,in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place._

“And those times you compliment me with my eyes to your eyes... Like you change the lyrics of that song and say 'blue to hazel' rather than the original?” Niall starts again, “And the way we cuddle at winter, never letting each other go but now I can't even hold you.”

_And you should never cut your hair,'cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder,_

“And also you love my hair long so you could run your hands over and ruffle with them.” Niall tries to smile behind all the tears.

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me,_

“You will tell me everyday I'm beautiful and I'll blush and say something stupid.” Zayn blushes over this one. He doesn't know why – yet.

_but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

“I just- please Zayn wake up!” Niall is yelling this time. Zayn is still in his place, not moving.

_And would you ever feel guilty? If you did the same to me._

“And the time I accidentally kissed this guy and you were so jealous you punched him and I feel guilty for it Zayn! Still!” Niall tells him, eyes cracking more water.

_Would you make me a cup of tea, to open my eyes in the right way?_

“And we drink tea and do stuff together all the time, cozying on the sofa of our home.” Niall lingers, “I wanna go home Zayn.” Zayn has his eyes fixed on Niall but he looks like processing something that Niall can't seem to see.

_And I know you love Shrek, 'cause we've watched it twelve times._

“And those times on the sofa too, where we watch Shrek a million times but we never get bored of it.” Niall grabs Zayn's arm firmer. “Before this stupid vacation even started.”

_But, maybe you're hoping for a fairy-tale too, and if your DVD breaks today, You should've got a VCR, 'cause I'll never own the bluray, true say._

“I just want this whole nightmare to turn into something else Zi!” Niall thinks back on what he said. He never have said “Zi” in a long time being on this island.

_And I've always been shit at computer games, and your brother always beats me, And if I lost, I’d go all cross and chuck all the controllers at the TV, and then you'd laugh at me,_

“And you always lose when we play video games with my brother whenever you visit my family. You were so adorable with your pouts and all.” The blonde forces a smile over his distressed voice.

_and be asking me, if I'm going to be home next week,_

“And when you go to business trips, I'll miss you so much and you'd feel the same for me when I go out with a gig with my friends outside town.”

_and then you'd lie with me, 'till I fall asleep,and flutter an eyelash on my cheek, between the sheets._

“And those times we fall asleep on each other. You were on my chest or I'm on yours. I miss it so damn much Zayn.”

_And you will never know, just how beautiful you are to me, but maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up._

“Zi, please just wake up!” Niall shouts at him. Zayn is now shaking. “Please!”

_And I think you hate the smell of smoke,you always try get me to stop, You drink as much as me, and I get drunk a lot,_

“And remember that time when we met. That's the first time I ever smoked Zayn! I never really said it before even being together for over a year now. I was just lovestruck for you that time and I was too embarrassed to even tell.” Streams of tears falls down the younger boy's flushed cheeks, all red and visible.

“Also those drunk times we had.”

_So I take you to the beach, and walk along the sand, And I'll make you a heart pendant, with a pebble held in my hand. And I'll carve it like a necklace, so the heart falls where your chest is, And now a piece of me, is a piece of the beach, and it falls just where it needs to be, and rests peacefully. You just need to breathe, to feel my heart against yours now, against yours now._

“And those lovely beach walks we had it was so romantic. You even gave me a heart pendant you made – that is back home.” Niall losing his voice, cracking more than ever, though forcing a smile. “And now you got me this Zayn.” Niall holds his hands up in front the older boy again, showing off the metal ring around his fourth finger again. The engraved part of it facing the other boy.

_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up. Well maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up,_

“Zayn, please wake up!”Niall shakes Zayn's shoulders, trying to convince him. “Just forget about it.” He says to him, losing his grip on the other boy, admitting defeat.

“...maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up.” Zayn mumbles those words and kisses Niall on the lips – lips that Niall missed so dearly. Hands of the olive-tanned boy cupping the flushed rosy cheeks of the pale bloke. The crisping sound of wood burning into nothingness and the luminescence and ignition of the fire gone making the whole place dark like the heart of the older boy had over the younger lad. The poison in his mind becoming less in the times of their time together. The harsh words of truth from the blonde boy breaks the spell casts upon the raven-haired boy's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was short but yayyyy
> 
> feedback would be highly appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They apart only to catch their breaths. The desire for the passionate long kisses are too strong to break them in the moment. After a few minutes of sitting there and trading sensual pecks, they distant their mouths and hands.
> 
> “I've missed you so much Zayn.” Niall starts, tears prickling in his eyes but smiling at the other boy.
> 
> “I can't believe I... forgot you.” Zayn says shamefully. He looks down and grasps for one of Niall's hand, rubbing his thumb over the metal ring, sitting on the pale finger of the younger boy, probably thinking about it _all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first, i wanna say thank you for the kudos and comments i am really happy about it :))))
> 
> okay second, lmao... this is a weird chapter to write honestly, ~~for me~~ and second there's a smut ~~in a fucking jungle~~
> 
> enjoy :) x

They lay there for quite a while sitting on the log. Cupping one another's faces like they have been yearning for it all along – they do. The kiss. The kiss that Niall has been longing for. The sweet, luscious lips of the once lost boy colliding with his pulpy ones. Tongues swirling in rhythmic action, passing their salivas on the way. Hitch breathings trading from and to each other's mouths and noses. Water from their closed eyes running down through their both flushed cheeks. It's been days – weeks – not feeling Zayn this much. All those nights and days not touching the other boy. All those suffering seeing Zayn happy without him. It hurts, it truly hurts. Nightmares entering his dreams every night. He lost hope, he regained it and then got back down once more. But all those pain and ache in his heart, agonizing him, is now gone. It seems like it is and Niall likes that.

They apart only to catch their breaths. The desire for the passionate long kisses are too strong to break them in the moment. After a few minutes of sitting there and trading sensual pecks, they distant their mouths and hands.

“I've missed you so much Zayn.” Niall starts, tears prickling in his eyes but smiling at the other boy.

“I can't believe I... forgot you.” Zayn says shamefully. He looks down and grasps for one of Niall's hand, rubbing his thumb over the metal ring, sitting on the pale finger of the younger boy, probably thinking about it _all_.

“You didn't mean to...” Niall tries to comfort him. He runs his thumb on Zayn's chin and cups his face. He kisses him with a light touch and lets go. Zayn starts to tear up again, covering the hand on his face running waters from his eyes. He's sobbing because he can't believe he let the _thing_ happen.

“Z-Zayn, don't blame yourself.” Niall says. “Don't cry,” he kisses Zayn again, this time on the nose, “or I might fully cry right now and I'm exhausted from crying.”

“You don't understand how is it like Niall!” Zayn shouts at him. He doesn't mean to yell at him but he can't hold back the guilt in his gut. He betrayed Niall like a piece of garbage. Ignored him when Niall needs him the most.

“You don't know it either, Zayn.” Niall retorts with a similar tone to the older boy. How could Zayn say he doesn't know what it's like? He felt pang in his heart. He felt hurt and pain. He felt numb and damaged at the same time. Zayn doesn't deserve to say that. He didn't had to say anything at all to him. Because when he was all good in the world even being on this island, he on the other hand was suffering.

They stay silent there after what the other has said. They don't mean it, of course they don't but Zayn blaming himself for letting himself forget Niall and the blonde once stressing about it, it is a... pressure.

“I don't wanna get into a fight Zayn.” Niall says and he stands up. He walks over to a tree and leans his side over it. The now pale and sensitive skin of the boy is on the rough, aching bark of the tree. It hurts a little but he lets himself there. He doesn't want to get into a fight with Zayn and that will be better. He can't go anywhere further because the place is too dark to even walk more. He doesn't want the situation to get worse – it is already bad.

Zayn couldn't stand not touching or feeling the warmth of the younger boy. He also feels sorry but Niall doesn't know what it's like either, but he knows what he has to do and it's for the best. He rises up from where he is and heads towards him. He touches Niall by the shoulder and the boy jolts up a bit, though he isn't facing the other boy.

“Ni, I-” Zayn tries to say but Niall cuts him, “Don't.”

“Niall, I-” Zayn hesitates, not sure if he should continue. Niall doesn't move from where he is facing. He doesn't react. It's not like he doesn't want to talk to the older boy – he really wants to – but he doesn't want to talk about it. He needs to calm himself a bit before he says something he might regret.

“Niall...” Zayn starts even though Niall squirms from his grasp.

“Niall, I'm sorry.” Niall eyes widened at the words of the Bradford boy. “I'm sorry, okay.” Zayn sighs.

“I'm sorry for everything that happened while I was- you know... while I was making you suffer.” Zayn tears up a bit.

“I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry for making you feel sad and mad and destroyed or whatever you wanna call all the bad emotions you had. I am sorry for making me forget you. I'm sorry for even forgetting about the ring I proposed with. I can't even begin to think why would I forget you or how. I just- I am really sorry Ni.” Niall turns to him, now facing him with tears running down as well.

“I'm sorry for making you go to the this stupid vacation.” Niall starts and he kicks a rock by his foot. “I'm sorry for making you feel guilty. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for making you sad because now it's making me sad. I hate that I even let us have this vacation or if it's really called a vacation.” Niall breathes heavily. “I'm sor-”

“Niall don't be sorry.” Zayn cuts him off and cups his cheek. “I am the one that should be sorry. I hate everything that happened to you while I was enjoying myself. I laughed when you cried. You were sad and I was happy. I was-” Zayn is cut off from his rambling when Niall grabs his shirt and kisses him. He kisses hard. Zayn isn't sure what to do but he goes in for the ride.

Niall swirls his tongue inside Zayn's mouth and the boy fights back with dominance. He turns Niall into the tree and the boy is laying on his back on the bark of it.

“Ow,” Niall lets out. Zayn realizes that must've hurt him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Niall replies but firmly grasps on the hem of the shirt of the boy, “Now kiss me.”

So he does. Zayn kisses Niall and he gives it back. There's tension between the two but they couldn't place it. Maybe it's the longing feeling of feeling each other. The scenario is quite messy and too wanting. Zayn grinds forward and both their bulges meet. Niall lets out a moan from all the tease and lust Zayn is giving and it's all too much.

If that isn't enough, Zayn goes for his neck and then to his collarbones. He bites down on it leaving a light mark on it. He then swirls his tongue down to cool it off from the pain. Niall groans louder. Zayn goes for Niall's lips again and he bites the boy's lower lip leaving a faint blush of blood there.

“Mmm,” Zayn says as he breathes from Niall's attempts of a kiss, “Yeah like that?”

Niall just moans in response. It looks like Zayn doesn't love the reply of the younger boy. He runs his hand down and searches for the hardening organ of the other boy. He was right about it being hard so caresses it down there while he snogs Niall.

Niall lets out a pleasuring tone as Zayn does his job. “Fuck Zayn.”

“Mmm, cursing of the Irish.” Zayn leads his lips back down. From his chin then to his chest then to his nipples. He bites down on it and licks it and Niall moans again. “Shhhh-”

Zayn laughs and leads himself down on Niall's crotch. He pulls his pants down and can see the throbbing cock under the boxer's of the pale boy. He brushes his hand over it.

“Shit Zayn jus-” Before Niall could complete his statement, Zayn already pulls down the clothing covering the boy's dick. He rubs his hands and spits on it to wet it out. After a few seconds, Zayn bobs his mouth down the long member of the blonde and continue to do what he does.

Niall removes his shirt from all what's happening and he does the same for Zayn. Now they're both naked – well half-naked for Zayn.

Zayn then stops and stands up and kisses Niall once more, “Wanna?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” and by that Zayn turns Niall around. Niall grabs onto the tree bark while Zayn goes for his entrance. He slips in one finger, then another two more – one at a time. Niall cries out a moan that means he's enjoying this. “Should I?”

“Yes. Yes!” Niall replies, breathing heavy. Zayn enters his cock on Niall and starts to thrust in gently. He reaches out for Niall's lips one more time and kisses him passionately before letting go.

Each thrusts are a pleasure for the Irish boy. The thick accent makes Zayn so aroused that each time Niall curses under his breath, Zayn pushes in harder. He hits the boy's prostrate and Niall lets out a moan every bit of it. The harder it gets, the louder Niall groans.

“Mm, miss you cursing baby.” Zayn says as he dives in another thrust.

“M-miss this.” Niall says, panting.

Zayn swats Niall's hand off when the boy starts to rub his own dick. “Let me you wanker.”

“So romantic.” Niall mumbles under his pants.

Not long after, Zayn releases from Niall and cums all over him. Niall does the same, thick gooey liquids surrounds the olive-skinned hand of the older boy. He then kisses Niall as he turns him around. They breathlessly lay down the solid, dirt ground. Zayn grabs a leaf, that seems to have a good texture to wipe something off, from where he is he wipes some of the liquid in their bodies. “Let's get up, sun is rising.”

He helps Niall stand up from where he is and places a peck on his lips. They grab their own clothes and puts them on. Although, Zayn puts his own shirt backward.

“Oh look at me, I'm Zayn and I'm dumb.” Zayn makes fun of himself and Niall can't stop himself to laugh.

“You are very dumb.” Niall casually retorts. He laughs and Zayn laughs with him. He missed him so much. He missed how dumb really Zayn is. He missed how Zayn feels inside of him. He missed Zayn. And all of that is brought up in one night.

Zayn walks over to Niall and cups his cheek again. He pauses for a second. His eyes are glaring at Niall which the blonde thinks he's about say something from his heart, it's either good or bad. He leans over Niall and places a kiss on his lips. It lasted for about 5 seconds and then he releases his grip.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Zi.”

“No, I mean I really really love you.” Zayn stares at Niall for quite a while. Although Niall knows what to respond, he can't. He doesn't know why he can't but he's glad of the older boy's next thing he does. He laughs.

“Why are you laughing?” Niall questions and jokingly punches Zayn, “Stop it.”

Zayn chuckles more. Niall punches him one more time, this time with more force.

“Okay, okay I'll stop.” Zayn stops himself from giggling more. He hugs Niall right there and then. Niall seems to caught on surprise of the sudden embrace but he shrugs it off by favoring it back. He runs his hands up on Zayn's back until he reaches for his neck and hair.

Zayn, nuzzling on the blonde's neck, mumbles, “I miss you so much Ni.”

“Miss you too Zi...”

“Missed you a lot.”

The tight grip on each other finally lasts when Zayn lets go first. He looks into Niall's eyes and then to his lips and he kisses Zayn once more.

“Really really love you too Zayn.” Niall murmurs after the kiss. He thinks that kiss is the most meaningful one. No desire no lust but full of love. He likes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is quite short i needed this chapter to be done and my smut wasn't that great ((i suck at writing smut tbh))
> 
> i promise my next one would be longer ((i lied about the last one saying this chapter is gonna be longer oh but the next one is gonna be longer i really promise))


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, Zayn it's this way.” Niall shouts from behind and points to the left.
> 
> “It's this way Niall.” Zayn says nonchalantly as he ignores the demands from the younger boy. He chuckles and that leaves Niall into a pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the long update im busy with a lot of stuff
> 
> enjoy this although it's another filler with a cute lil ending
> 
> ~~also sorry for the typos i will revise it someday maybe i just wanna post this already~~

After the kiss, Zayn smiles at Niall and ruffles his hair as he gets up and move. The blonde chuckles with greatness and he messes with Zayn's hair as well.

“Niall, stop it. We need to get back to the others. Let's not worry them any longer.” Zayn states as he fixes his hair into a quiff once more.

“Can we just stay here and spend more time with each other.” Niall pouts in a jokingly manner. Although, what he says is half true half false. He just wants to spend each and every minute with Zayn. He missed him so much. He wants him all to himself for now.

“We need to Ni, so let's go.” Zayn tells him. He reaches for the pale boy's hand but the boy declines the offer by pulling it back really quick. Zayn's eyebrows twitch and he looks at Niall with curiosity.

“I thought we ended the fight already?” Zayn questions him with little hurt in his voice.

Niall pauses for a bit, “I want you to give me a piggy ride on your back.” Niall says sheepishly. Zayn smiles at him because of the shy boy in front of him. It's cute when Niall is shy and it reminds him off a snowflake. So delicate but full of wonder – which Niall is.

“Whatever you want Niall. You're my boyfriend- I mean fiancee after all.” Zayn smirks as he says those words. Niall blushes in deep rose at the comment of the older boy. He tries to hide the smile creeping up on his face but fails.

Zayn squats down the ground, “Come on.” Zayn looks up at Niall and smiles. He grabs the large leaf holding up the berries in place on the ground as he does it.

Niall beams his smile at him as he goes around Zayn until he reaches his rear. He hesitates at first but he finally puts his hands over Zayn's shoulders. Said boy on the other side grabs Niall's legs as he rises them both off the ground.

Zayn can't see the smile that the thankful boy has on his face. And Niall can't see the content eyes and smile of the older boy as well. But they know they can feel it... and it makes their smiles grow even wider.

They are in the middle of the jungle, looking for the way out. In some cases, Niall would randomly steals a kiss from Zayn and the older boy would smirk. Said boy would do the same and Niall would laugh. He loves that laugh. So warm and it feels good hearing it. In one moment, the blonde boy goes to nuzzle into Zayn's shoulder and mumbles I love you. Zayn smiles in content.

However, both boys have a little quarrel as they leave the spot they were in. Niall keeps pointing the other direction but Zayn ignores it and goes to the opposite route.

“No, Zayn it's this way.” Niall shouts from behind and points to the left.

“It's this way Niall.” Zayn says nonchalantly as he ignores the demands from the younger boy. He chuckles and that leaves Niall into a pout.

Unluckily they get lost in the jungle for the second time and Zayn is quite tired from carrying Niall so they stop for a minute. After the little rest, Niall starts walking and leads them both. Zayn keeps complaining that it's the wrong way but Niall refuses to hear him, though he can't ignore him.

“Niall it's this way. I tell you.” Zayn yells from where he is. He is now 4 feet away from where the boy is.

“I know where are we going, Zayn.” Niall keeps on walking. Zayn gives up the argument that isn't going to happen and follows Niall.

“If we get lost, I will blame you.” Zayn tells him. It's a joke but he doesn't want to be lost again.

“Okay.” Zayn growls at Niall's words as he steps over a branch on the ground. The noise sends a few birds off their nests and it startles them a bit. 

After a few minutes, hours? The time isn't really reliable but the sun is rising more and it seems like it is between 9 to 10 am in the morning. The sunlight seeping through the holes of the jungle trees and it shines brightly at the two.

In the endless walking, Niall stops.

“Can I have some of those berries?” Niall turns to Zayn as the raven-haired boy comes closer, “I''m getting hungry.”

“I don't know Ni, can I lead us again?” Zayn taunts and it makes Niall does a sullen look on his face. Zayn leans in closer and his hot breathe is breathing over Niall. The Irish boy makes a little whimper in the back of his throat at the close space as if it is going to lead somewhere deeper.

In the moment, Niall finally makes a sound that confirms Zayn's question. The older boy pecks Niall on the lips and he removes himself from the tight space between them. Niall slightly opens his mouth at the action of the other boy in front of him.

Zayn gives Niall some of the berries and heads off to the direction he wants to take, convincing himself that it is the right way. Niall ridiculously glowers and at the same time stomps angrily as he follows Zayn to the route he doesn't believe in going to.

They walk in a total of 20 minutes until the silence is breaks again.

“If we get lost again – which we are already – I am suing you.” Niall warns him. Zayn chuckles.

“Don't worry if we ever get lost again we could always have sex to pass the time.” Zayn tilts his head at Niall and winks. The pale boy begins to show a tint of scarlet on his already rosy cheeks.

“Sex isn't always the answer, Zayn.” Niall tells him.

“But it's the best one.” Zayn retorts.

“You want me too hit your head.” Niall makes a stop and grabs a rather chunky wood off the ground. He raises and eyebrow at the other boy and smirks.

“Want me too forget you again.” Zayn jokes and laughs as he starts walking again. He feels a uneasiness in the air as he goes on. He stills and cocks his head around and sees Niall not moving from where he is. He is staring at the ground, lowly carrying the wood and it looks like he might just sob.

“Hey hey now,” Zayn runs to Niall to comfort the boy, “don't be like that. Don't be sad.”

“It's just- I remembered you and me and everything and-.” Zayn grabs Niall tight as he begins to caress Niall's blonde locks and say comforting words.

“Don't cry Ni, it'll never happen.” Zayn tries to say to him. Niall looks up at the older boy. Teary blue eyes meet those understanding hazel ones.

“I don't know Zayn, we don't know what'll happen. We don't know anything. Later we might get eaten by something in here I'm actually surprised we haven't ran into something yet.” Niall says between his cries. He coughs and chokes on some parts but Zayn just rubs up and down the back of the weeping boy.

“I won't let it happen again Ni. I love you and if I ever forget you know I can always wake up. You can always wake me up, yeah?” Zayn tells him with a small smile. Niall nods and tries to grin from his part and he's really happy about it. Happy that Zayn is there with him. With him never letting him go.

“Promise?” Niall says with his voice slightly hoarse.

“Promise.” Zayn states and he gets Niall to move, “Why don't you lead us again? Will that make you a little better?”

Suddenly out of nowhere a cheery, excited Niall comes out, “Yes!”

“Well, that was unexpected. Did you do that to manipulate me?” Zayn says his voice rising high, close to a falsetto.

“Maybe,” Niall winks and turns them around into the opposite direction. The blonde boy picks up a berry from the pack and shoots down one in his mouth. He smirks as he leads them.

“Smooth.” Zayn mumbles and off he tails Niall.

They are walking that seems for ages and Niall hears a sound. Both boys stop. The leading boy holds tight of the thick stick of a wood in his hand raises it up. He sighs in relief when sees it's just a squirrel.

“Scared of a squirrel, Ni?” Zayn teases.

“Shut up.” Niall huffs and he continues on his feet. Zayn follows the boy as he creeps up a smile.

Later, Niall stops himself. Zayn bumps into him and hisses, “Hey-”

“Scared of a squirrel again?” Zayn mocks. Niall shushes him up.

Niall starts, “I'll go first, okay?” It's not really a question, more like a statement.

“We're here?” Zayn asks him.

“Of course you idiot.” Niall retorts his answer. Zayn makes a face that he knows Niall can't see it.

“I can see that.” Niall smirks and Zayn drops his expression quickly. Niall walks off first as he gets off a few leaves in the way.

When Niall steps out the vast jungle, Louis, Liam, Harry and Perrie cock their heads to the direction of the Irish boy. Niall waves small at them and Louis in on his feet. However, the brunette boy stops himself from the attempt when Zayn gets off the jungle and holds Niall's hand firmly. Zayn's heart beat paces faster than normal at his grasp of the younger boy. His cheeks heat up and same thing goes for Niall. Niall looks down the hold of the older boy and eyes Zayn with a blissful shy smile. Zayn favors it back. 

Louis beams dearly and squeals in excitement and both boys startle from their little “thing” going on. He goes to hug Zayn first then Niall.

“Oh my God! Guys! Zayn!” Louis runs out of coherent words to say. The oldest boy is just so surprised at the reunion of the two. Zayn chuckles while Niall grins at him. Louis hugs them again and this time he wraps his arms at the two at the same time.

“How?” Louis eyes them with spark and curiosity. He doesn't notice when Harry joins them and embraces them all with his long arms, “Glad you're back Zayn.”

You can hear the squirms and protests of Niall and Louis, though it is ignored.

“I never left.” Zayn jokes and Harry glares at him, “You know what I meant.” Harry lets go and kisses Louis on the lips. Liam and Perrie stand by the side smiling pretty wide at the little – huge – thing happening

“Oh c'mere you can join too.” Louis signals them with his hand – which he removes from the hug – to Liam and Perrie. The blonde girl declines the offer of the boy. Louis rolls his eyes off and wings his head over to Liam. He arches an eyebrow at the said boy for a response. Liam curves his lips into a huge grin as he heads over the little group hug. He doesn't know them for a long time but he thinks he has known this boys for years – true fact for Louis.

Perrie smiles from where she is. She grabs the berries that unnoticeably rolled out of Niall's hold and grasps at them.

“Hey, you were gone for a long time, how come there's only like a few here.” Perrie wonders at the two suspecting boys and furrowed her eyebrows as she runs her hand over the small amount of berry. Zayn and Niall laughs as they break away from the long embrace reunion.

“Oops,” Niall confesses in a way and receives a laughter from the other boys. Perrie shakes her head and she smiles at the ground.

“Good thing we found some this morning when you two were lost.” Perrie tells the two boys. Zayn, however, quirks an eyebrow up.

“And you didn't look for us,” he looks at Louis and said boy smiles in a jokingly manner. Liam and Harry laughs it off.

“It's okay, Zi, it's kind of worth it.” Niall wraps a hand around his boyfriend. Zayn smiles in content. Everyone around laughs and the place is filled with giggles and delightful vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i might put this on hiatus i mean really only two weeks of school left and we have lots of projects so yeah i might update only after that pls bear with me i love you all
> 
> also sorry it's not really long like i promised ((i break a lot of promises don't i?)) because i have planned to put the other thing that is going to happen in a separate chapter which is the next one
> 
> kudos and comments will be appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey.” Zayn says as he sits close next to Niall. Said boy is not looking at him.
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> There's a brief silence before the older boy speaks up again.
> 
> “I wanna hug you and maybe cuddle with you, is that okay?” Zayn states. The blonde boy cocks his head slowly to the direction of the source of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i only got to update now i was really busy with school ((i'm on vacation now)) and i have writer's block and i'm sorry if this chapter is short but i was planning to end it with this chapter but i decided to not end it yet because ideas came so yeah
> 
> this is not a long one, again ahaha
> 
> enjoy though :) x

“But how?” Louis asks for the second time as the giggles vanish through the air. He arches an eyebrow to both Zayn and Niall, with Harry and Liam coming closer to his side. Said boy notices the little touch but ignores it and he looks up at the couple again. Perrie, also walks towards them, ready to hear the story.

Zayn and Niall look at each other, deciding who will tell the story. Louis just stares as he waits and crosses his arms. His eyes are saying to go on with it and both boys can sense it. The younger boy breaks off the eye contact with a wide grin and cocks his head to the others. Zayn does the same afterwards when Niall begins to open his mouth.

Niall tells it all by starting it off with how he asks Zayn the question about said boy and Perrie. For that part, a few chuckles were released because of how Niall gets jealous easy – how both the blonde and raven boy gets jealous in an instant. Then, he tells how they inexplicably ends up in the middle of the jungle, lost. He tells them about how he cried off everything in front of Zayn. He tells how Zayn kissed him after his frustrations. How Zayn remembered him after he shouted it all out. Said boy just admires Niall as he stares at him blissfully – as he tells the story – because everything is going great at the moment being. He likes it. He truly does.

On the opposite side of them, Louis is smiling widely from every little word that comes out Niall's lips, as well as the other three – although he has the biggest one. Niall isn't even finished with his words when Louis jumps on him and hugs him and kisses his forehead. Niall tries to squirm under Louis but the auburn-haired boy won't let go. Everyone laughs it off, enjoying the scene. After a little while, Louis lets go off the Irish boy but off he attacks Zayn on the second. Then Niall joins in, then Harry, then Liam. They just have a little wrestle on the ground from there. All of them are laughing and they are just really grateful... for now.

After a few minutes, the boys eventually detaches off one another as they wipe away the sand and dirt off their own bodies. From their short fight, Perrie calls them off for lunch. Well it's fruits again and that's okay, as long as they are living and have each other, it doesn't really matter.

Later when they all finished eating, Zayn comes to Perrie and he talks to him. The boy is pretty shy with his actions, scratching the back of his head and head slightly down and Niall notices this. Perrie laughs at something Zayn may have told. Said boy tries to smile back when Perrie giggles and pats the back of the Bradford boy. The Irish boy feels a slight... feeling in his heart as he tries to eye away from them. Louis sees this and shuffles over Niall.

“You aren't jealous right?” Louis asks with a long tone in his voice.

“Nah.” Niall simply lies. He joins his hands together and looks down the space between his pants and feet – basically the sand.

“Hey, I know you Irish boy.” Louis jokes then his tone changes into something more serious – caring like a mother. “Don't be okay?”

“Okay.” Niall just smiles.

After a few seconds, Louis gets up. “Better leave you both alone then,” he winks. Niall notices Zayn is coming closer to them and he kind of end up having a weird feeling in his stomach. Why is he nervous all of a sudden? He just laughs the words off from the older boy to soothe himself.

“Hey.” Zayn says as he sits close next to Niall. Said boy is not looking at him.

“Yeah?”

There's a brief silence before the older boy speaks up again.

“I wanna hug you and maybe cuddle with you, is that okay?” Zayn states. The blonde boy cocks his head slowly to the direction of the source of the voice.

Niall is shocked a little, not really expecting those words. But he does it anyway without any hesitations. No more words of protests or why's. He just wraps his arms around Zayn as his head is in the crook of his neck. The other boy has it the same way. The younger boy then shifts his body and lays his back on the bark of the tree. The olive-skinned boy has his head resting peacefully on the chest of the pale boy. His eyes flutter for a few seconds and then he shuts it off completely along with a smile placed on his perfectly-sculptured face. Niall closes his eyes likewise and it's nice. It's really nice.

Later, Niall suddenly jolts up from his perfect sleep, and is surprised to find the older boy – yet once again – not in his comfort. He smiles at the thought though. He doesn't know why but he does.

“Hey. Ni!” His thoughts break as Zayn shouts his name from a distance while he approaches him, running like a dog coming to his owner.

“Sweating for nothing, huh?” Niall chuckles. Zayn snorts of a somewhat laugh.

The older boy rolls his eyes off and asks, “Come with me, yeah?” the blue eyes of the blonde boy widen yet his lips perk up into a grin.

“Where?” the raven boy helps Niall up.

“Just come with me, yeah?” and by that Zayn tugs Niall with him and runs off to somewhere to the side of the island.

“You're not getting us lost again this time, right?” the blonde boy tries to say under his breathe. Wow, Zayn runs fast.

“No, no” Zayn laughs. “Close your eyes and don't peak, okay.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay. Fine.” Niall ends. He closes his eyes, trying not to look. He feels hands covering his eyelids, guessing it's Zayn's. He giggles a little and it's a contagious one, so Zayn does the same.

“Where are we going?” Niall asks with his eyes still closed and Zayn guiding them in a little forward into the jungle. The blonde boy hears silence and then Zayn stops them both.

“Okay, open them now.”

Blue eyes into a pit of wonder at the sight. It sees a little picnic set-up by a few feet away. The blonde boy cocks his head fast and is meet with a pair of hazel brown eyes. Both the sides of their eyes begin to crinkle up and their mouths contort to a huge smile. Zayn, however, speaks up.

“You like it?” Zayn has that smirk placed on his face.

“Yeah! But how?” the younger boy wonders. They walk towards the set-up and they sit down indian-style.

“Well, I was talking to Perrie and-”

“Oh.”

“Wait what's wrong, Ni?” Zayn searches for an answer, not quite getting the change of the once smiling Irish boy.

“Nothing.” Niall says simply, turning his head around because of-

“You were jealous.” Zayn starts to smirk up again, pausing between every word.

“Am not!” Niall interjects.

“You were.” the older boy still has that tone.

“Okay, I am.”

“But why? Don't be.” Zayn changes his earlier tone, into something more caring, like a mother's.

“I know I shouldn't be. I never did get jealous before but,” Niall pauses, “but I can't help it these times. I don't wanna lose you again, you see. Even though I trust you, I can't bear the feeling of envy.”

“Don't be jealous or feel any of that shit anymore, okay?” Zayn starts off. “I'm here, I'm with you, we've been together for more than a year now. Nothing can break us apart okay?”

“I have you, you have me. We are literally married right now, if only we weren't here on this island. But you have my ring, it's proof that I have you. You're mine and I can't have another. You must know that, okay.” Zayn means it and it's not a question, it's a demand and a fact.

“Once we get back home, we can start it. Start planning the wedding. I love you and even without a wedding, I'll still be with you, forever and always. You're my little snowflake, fragile and small but so delicate and wonderful. That's what I love about you, and I'm not letting _it_ go.”

“I might be going off to a huge speech right now but I'm okay with that. It's about you. I love you. I won't love any other. I remember back there,” he points to somewhere far into the jungle, not specifying where, “I remember saying I was just friends with Perrie when you asked me about her, I am. Because inside of me, I feel like I'm looking for someone, it's like someone is waiting for me. It's like I'm destined to be with someone else, not with any other.

And it's you.

Only you.”

Niall is just smiling and tears falling down past his cheeks and feeling all-so-great about it all the way through the words of the other boy.

He is fumbling with his fingers, looking down but happy,“You know how to make me happy, Zi, I love you. I love you so much.”

Zayn grabs Niall's chin, to make his face face him, “I love you too.” He hugs him tight and close and he missed that hug. He missed that his head is in the crook of Zayn's neck and Zayn's arms is all around him, giving him warmth, giving him his comfort. He kisses him full on the lips. Full of passion, full of affection, full of adoration, full of love. And it's nice. It's really really nice and sweet.

They eat and talk and kiss throughout their little – but special – date. It gets to a point where they just lay there, on the ground, watching each other or looking up to the trees, just enjoying one another's presence. It's just like old times and it's nice. It's really really nice and sweet and wonderful.

It's getting dark.

“C'mon, Ni, we need to go.” Zayn says as he gets himself up from the ground. He hands over a hand to Niall.

“Can we just stay here and cuddle.” Niall shifts and sits into an upright position. He's being greedy again but he really wants to stay.

“You know we can't, and you know that. I'd love to though.” Zayn states.

“Okay.” the sitting boy then grabs the offered hand of Zayn and rises himself up. The couple have their hands intertwines in each other's hold. They smile to each other and Zayn kisses Niall's forehead. Said boy puts his head down Zayn's shoulder as they walk towards back with the others. And it's nice. It's really really nice and sweet and wonderful and fantastic.

They eat their dinner and Niall just looks at Zayn from afar, talking to Perrie, probably saying the date worked out great – it did. Zayn gets back with him, sitting beside him. He kisses him on the cheek and feeds him a berry. They laugh and talk and nudge and gives each other pecks of love just like before. He's not jealous anymore. He feels great and content. It's nice. It's really really nice and sweet and wonderful and fantastic and all things great.

He's happy.

He's happy he's with Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when's the next chapter because i literally just finished this but it's NOT going to take three weeks again ahaha
> 
> i hoped you like it :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys,” Louis stands up and starts. All of them look up to the oldest boy, like he is announcing something quite spectacular. He's announcing all right, but not something you will see as spectacular, well it's somewhat like it though.
> 
> “Let's have a little bonfire, yeah?” he concludes.
> 
> “Why now?” Zayn asks as he leaves a kiss on the blonde tips of the boy over him.
> 
> “Because Zayn,” Louis eyes everyone, starting from the said boy to Niall, Liam, Perrie and lastly to Harry. “...Because Zayn, we all do here is mope, and hug – except for you two,” he points to Perrie and Liam, “and eat and do nothing it's been weeks, really, it's been dreadful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter and it's ot5 plus perrie but there's some hints of ziall, lilo and larry enjoy :) x

It's nighttime. Everyone is doing their own business. Perrie is talking to Liam, chatting about missing Danielle and Perrie's boyfriend back home and also wishing they could be with their families, respectively. Niall is cuddling with Zayn, head on the boy's chest. Zayn saying sweet nothings as he ruffles the blonde hair of the natural brunette. Harry hugging Louis the same but these all break when Louis gets away from the embrace of the curly-haired boy.

“Guys,” Louis stands up and starts. All of them look up to the oldest boy, like he is announcing something quite spectacular. He's announcing all right, but not something you will see as spectacular, well it's somewhat like it though.

“Let's have a little bonfire, yeah?” he concludes.

“Why now?” Zayn asks as he leaves a kiss on the blonde tips of the boy over him.

“Because Zayn,” Louis eyes everyone, starting from the said boy to Niall, Liam, Perrie and lastly to Harry. “...Because Zayn, we all do here is mope, and hug – except for you two,” he points to Perrie and Liam, “and eat and do nothing it's been weeks, really, it's been dreadful.”

“You may think,” everyone is thinking this is turning into quite of a speech – it is, “that I'm being selfish and we're stuck here, but c'mon at least let's have some fun in this piece of crap. There's nothing to do here and I'm sick of it – this.” Louis breathes.

Before Louis can continue, Zayn cuts in. “Long story short?”

Louis rolls his eyes off. “Long story short, Zayn, as I said earlier, let's have a little bonfire and sing campfire shit and what you do in camps,” he retorts.

“Well that was very convincing, eh?” Liam jokes and everyone laughs. Louis just gives him one of his icy cold glares that he remembers all too well, so he looks away and shuts up.

Louis doesn't even notice that Harry is behind him now, wrapping his rather long arms and large hands around his waist. He then kisses him on the cheek which the older boy gladly takes.

“So what do you say guys are you in?” Louis asks after.

“I'm in.” Harry answers quick then gives him a peck on the cheek one more time and a light cuddle, his head burying in Louis' shoulder and arms tighter around his boyfriend's waist.

“I'm in too.” Niall rises away from Zayn. Said boy startles from it.

“Yeah, we're in as well.” Liam joyfully states, both for him and Perrie and they stand up. The blonde girl toothy grins at Liam, then to Louis. Said boy returns it with a sweet smile.

Everyone agrees except for one and they are waiting for that one person to settle in with the idea – Zayn.

He waits for a few seconds and playfully thinks with his mind, being cute like a kid, his lips pursing in and humming and looking up with doe eyes. Niall finds it cute and he giggles and Louis gives him one of those icy stares again and the boy shuts up, trying to contain it. Liam pats him in the back and smiles at him. Louis has it enough, “Zayn!” he scolds.

“Yeah yeah, I'm in.” Zayn smirks as he stands up and joins in with the others, joins with Niall.

After they have gathered all the sticks and leaves for their campfire, they set it up pretty quick. Liam does most of the work while the others tries to.

Obviously, Niall starts the fire by himself because he's the only one who knows how. Louis gives him a thumbs up for that and an ice cream treat when they get back home – if they ever will be.

They sit on the logs they have collected while searching for the twigs and leaves for the bonfire. It's not the most comfortable sits they can find but it is manageable. There are three logs seated on the sandy floor. Niall and Zayn, Louis and Harry and Liam and Perrie are sitting down on each log, respectively by that pairing. The two couples just cuddle with each other, nuzzling into each others bodies, embracing the love, while Liam and Perrie are resting normally on the wooden thing.

* * *

They chat about their families and friends back home, how they are missing them. How they miss their homes and the food and the shops and the parks and everything.

“Do you guys miss home?” Perrie starts. She isn't really a conversation starter but she gives it a go anyway. They cock their heads to her, but no one speaks until a voice with a brogue does.

“Yeah. Lots.” Niall says. “Me mum and dad, miss them. It's been a long time I haven't seen them because they're in Ireland, but I'm terrified about 'em, ya' know? They don't know if I survived or not or any of us for that matter. Also my friend, Sean, my best mate must be worried sick.”

Zayn holds Niall tighter into his arms. He gives him a little squeeze by his arm and rubs it to reassure, to reassure that it's going to be okay. He lets Niall fall into his chest while his head rests peacefully over his soft hair.

“It's going to be okay alright. Miss my family too, Ni, worried sick as well but it's going to be alright, yeah?” Zayn says, and he kinds of mean it. He doesn't know where it came from but he means it. Niall just purrs low in response and that is all the raven boy needs. He kisses his head and embraces him more. Niall likes that.

“I miss my boyfriend,” Perrie starts. “I miss cuddling with someone. I miss my mum. I miss my dad. I miss my siblings. Miss 'em so much.” Perrie tears up a bit and Liam gives him a one-shoulder hug to ease her, for comfort.

“I miss Danielle too,” he looks at Louis, though, said boy doesn't glare away. “I don't even know if she made it,” he sobs more than Perrie and she tries to rub his back but Liam cries into her and Louis stares for a few seconds.

“Miss my mum too,” Harry is now talking. “Miss my dad and sisters and friends and everyone back home. Miss the bakery,” he says but he's not changing any emotions. He's just smiling but a tear streams down past the Cheshire boy's cheeks, stopping at his dimple. He wipes it and Louis loses it. He gives Harry a gentle hug then avoids the crying because he's close but he doesn't want to, so he immediately changes the subject, because he wants this to be a happy thing, not a sad one.

* * *

The auburn-haired boy suggests to sing songs and whatnot. He starts it off by singing an acoustic of Wonderwall by Oasis and it's was all him for the first few chords until Harry joins him and then the rest just comes in the little sing-along. So from that, they sing more songs.

Niall is happy but also a tad sad because he misses playing with his guitar because it's probably lost by now and it is very special for him. His dad gave it to him when he was 12 and now it's lost and possibly wrecked. He starts sobbing into Zayn at the middle of singing Stereo Hearts. The others notice this and stop. Zayn tries to comfort him, comforting him how it's going to be okay and that they can buy another one and saying other sweet nothings to him to make him feel all better. It does make him feel a bit better but it doesn't change the fact that it's gone. His first ever guitar is gone now and it was all his fault. It's he's fault for going to the cruise anyway – he blames himself – but he tries to hide it. Instead of saying it will still not be the same guitar of his, he just hums his and Zayn's song and it relaxes him.

He's just sad but he's not depressed, he will get over it. And that's a good thing right _now_.

* * *

They talk and chat about some nonsense and then Louis suggests the play truth or dare.

“Dare.” Louis chooses after Zayn asks him. It's his turn now. The past few challenges are dares as well. Niall gave Louis a kiss on the lips, which he finds horrible. Harry made a sand angel. Perrie went to the now dark jungle for sixty-seconds. And Liam told the most embarrassing moment he has that made Louis laugh, still, from the countless times he heard it.

“I dare you to go the sea, naked.” Zayn laughs. And the rest just “oooooooh” in unison.

“Like, right now?” the older boy says. He's not scared, right?”

“Yeah, right now.” Zayn states, “Perrie look away,” and she obeys and covers her eyes.

Louis mumbles a “fine” as he stands up, though, Zayn says something after. “For a full minute, huh.”

“What!” Louis screeches. “It's freaking cold, Zayn. Not cool.”

“Anybody against the idea?” Zayn asks everyone out.

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Na 'ah.”

Louis looks at Harry, the only one not hasn't answered yet. Zayn smirks at both of them. The blue-eyed boy stares at him, pleading for him to defend him.

“So, Haz?” Louis asks with a fake-motherly tone in his voice.

Harry just shrugs with a smirk in his face then looks at Zayn then back to his boyfriend. Louis gives him a dead icy glare and Liam jokingly tsks behind. The older boy gives him one too and Liam has to shut it or it'll get worse.

“Fine,” he aggressively sighs under his breathe. Perrie looks away again.

He runs to the seashore, then strips his clothes in front of the sea. The waves touches his feet and he gulps in and off he joins in the waves.

Zayn starts the counting by shouting in Louis' direction. “1... 2... 3...” The other four joins him at four. “4... 5...”

By the 37th count, Louis yells, “Guys I'm freezing right now.” The whole crowd just laughs it off and continues with 38.

“57... 58... 59...” Zayn holds up a finger at them, smirking also.

“Fucking really, Zayn. Really?” Louis screams and the others guffaw.

“60!” he yells and then Louis gets up fast and he's picking up his clothes. Perrie doesn't look away this time though, the boy is too far away anyway.

Louis is murmuring curses under his mouth as he heads towards them, sitting next to Harry. His boyfriend gives him a warm hug and the Doncaster native can't be mad, or he'll get cold, so he returns it.

“Now that's what I call fun.” Zayn laughs and Louis puff out a noise from his throat.

They laugh and talk some useless things and funny stories and it made the night enjoyable. Although, it started off a bit shaky, it is all great now. It's nice and great. It's a good thing.

* * *

After a while, Niall speaks up. “I'm getting sleepy,” he stretches away from Zayn's hold.

“You want me to go with you?” Zayn asks. He isn't feeling sleepy yet but if his fiancee wants to go to bed, he will to.

“Nah, if you want to stay up, you can,” Niall pauses, “Uhm... Louis can you like come with me for a sec?”

Louis arches an eyebrow up at the boy but he shrugs it fast when Niall does the same. He doesn't know what the younger boy wants, more importantly why. So, he removes himself from Harry's embrace which leaves the younger boy feeling a bit... empty. Louis notices and he gives him a warm smile and the boy returns it.

However, a little later, when they were chatting, Louis shouts from afar, “Guys! I'm getting sleepy too. Harry it's okay you can stay up! Goodnight!” This sends a confusion to the four of them but brushes it off. Though, Zayn is wondering quite deeply at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops what do you think will happen. leave your comments :) x


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey buddy, you awake?” Harry says, handing over a coconut. _What's with the coconuts lately, seriously?_
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “You good?” Harry smiles at him.
> 
> “Gonna ask the same to you.” Zayn says matter-of-factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg okay this is the last chapter!!! i'm happy that i finally got to finish this fic and also it's like over 3k words so it's more than my usual 2k+ words every chapter so yay
> 
> i loved writing this chapter so i hope you enjoy the last of it :))))

Next day comes and it becomes really weird.

After the night of the campfire, where they were all fine except missing their families, everything seemed fine at the moment. Well, everything was going well until Niall called Louis.

When Niall was supposed to be sleeping, Zayn could tell that night. He could tell that he was pretending to be asleep but he shrugged it off. He brushed it off and he went to sleep with him, becoming the bigger spoon again. He could then feel Niall snoring, so he was sure he just dozed off.

But when he wakes up this morning, the blonde boy isn't within his chest, within his embrace. Actually he isn't anywhere around. As well as Louis. Liam and Harry seem to be talking about something. He catches Liam catching glances at him, he's not sure what's his problem and he doesn't really wanna ask. It's becoming strange, but then Perrie comes to him.

“If you're looking for Niall,” she pauses. “He's with Louis... picking up some food in this island- or whatever.” Perrie stumbles a bit there, Zayn can notice. Also it's always Perrie who goes to him whenever Niall or Louis or anyone with his boyfriend is out with him somewhere. Zayn questions it but his thoughts break off when the other blonde, Perrie, offers him a coconut. Too early for a coconut too. They always take up some coconuts during lunch and lunch only.

After a while, eating alone – well not really, Perrie is by his side, as usual, – he catches a tint of blonde hair nearby and he happily jumps off the dirty floor of the jungle's perimeter. Perrie startles a bit but then she sees Niall as well. She greets Niall first then whispers something in his ear. The boy just has this serious look then changes into a small smile, like he's nervous about something. And Zayn questions this too. There's something really going on but then his thoughts are shattered once more when Niall heads towards him, holding on a big grin, holding secrets behind as he observes it. He can tell.

“Hey, Zi.” Niall says as the space between him and the older boy closes. He wraps his arms around his waist then gives him a quick peck on the lips and Zayn returns the favor. He smiles after that and Zayn does the same.

“I'm good.” Zayn starts. “Where'd you go, though?” He asks, looking over the boy behind the boy in front of him, eyeing Louis. Although, Louis isn't looking at him – he's chatting up with Liam and Harry. This time he can see Liam is trying to force himself not to glance over at Zayn. He ignores this as he goes back to the precious thing in front of him again – Niall.

“Oh, me and Louis just grabbed some more back in there.” He jabs his thumb over the jungle. He leans over another kiss and this time it's longer. Zayn melts into it like butter under the heat. It's soft and smooth and also too passionate. It's something. Happiness? Joy? Love? Or more? He can't tell but Zayn loves and ponders it at the same time. All of his earlier observation vanishes.

The kiss lasts and Niall releases. “Let's get under the shade and cuddle, yeah?”

They both go under the nearby tree, this time Niall becoming the bigger spoon. Zayn is on his chest and he can feel it, feel the massive pounding of Niall's heart beat.

“Niall, why is your hear beating so fast?” Zayn tries to sound as casual as possible. He asks again when he doesn't get a response. And another one.

“Niall?” He finally says simply. He cocks his head above the boy but finds out... Niall is sleeping. And Zayn can tell again. He can tell Niall is faking to sleep again.

_What did he do?_

He dozes off even after he just woke up a while ago. A million things wanders in his mind as he falls into a nap.

* * *

Later that day, it's normal again. Like nothing happened. Though, for the past two days, it's the same thing again but this time it's Harry who comes to him.

“Hey buddy, you awake?” Harry says, handing over a coconut. _What's with the coconuts lately, seriously?_

“Yeah.”

“You good?” Harry smiles at him.

“Gonna ask the same to you.” Zayn says matter-of-factly.

“Why is that?” Harry quirks his eyebrow at him as his hands slide back through the ground, his back arching up a little, legs apart slightly.

“Nothing.” Zayn tells him as he sips down the fruit drink. But then he speaks up again and his lips smirk up. “Actually there is something.”

Harry gulps in and scrunches his nose. “What is it then?”

“Do you know what's up with Niall and Louis?” Harry tenses at the question thrown at him.

“Uh- uhm... I don't know? Why?” Harry stammers through.

“I just noticed.” Zayn says nonchalantly, although his mind has full of suspicions about the whole thing going on.

“Yeah?” Harry says, his voice raspy.

“Yeah.” There's a delay. “Well?”

“I said I don't know.” Harry shouts at him and he regrets at how he sounded after because Zayn is staring at him, his eyebrows up from surprise. Then, he is now glaring down at him, becoming more doubtful.

“Woah. I'm just asking. Harry, why are you being fidgety?” Zayn hits a question that makes Harry a bit more nervous. He's sweating now.

“Why are you sweating?”

“I'm not.”

“Yes you are.” There's another pause. “Are you guys hiding something from me?” He leans closer to the boy, maybe too close for Harry's comfort. His breathing warming up the space between them. The curly-haired lad inhales and exhales in heavy.

“No.” He looks into Zayn's eyes as he say it, trying to focus into him, to believe him.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Harry silences after, then gets up. “I need to find the others, bye Zayn.” He fleets in a jolt of lightning.

There is something definitely going on.

* * *

Later, he sees the others walking together, well Niall isn't with them. Perrie is saying something to Liam. And well, Louis is fighting with Harry, like he's instructing something to him or he's getting told at something he have done. When they spot Zayn, everyone stops on what they're doing and walks up to him

“Where's Niall?” Zayn asks, gawking at them because _where is Niall?_

“Uhmm...” Louis hesitates. “Uh- he needs to do something. He won't tell us though” He shrugs and plumps down next to him. The others did the same.

“Why won't he tell?” Zayn demands.

“I don't know, Zayn. Jesus fucking christ, leave the boy alone.” Louis tells him as he turns around and bites his lower lip.

Zayn just stills in his seat. Not once words escapes his mouth until later that day.

* * *

Next day comes and it's Liam. Same routine as always. He asks if he's good, give a coconut then seat by him until Niall or Louis comes back.

That was the last of Liam because it's Perrie again the next few days.

* * *

The week has been so stressful.

Everything is just the same routine and everyone thinks he doesn't notice it.

But this time it's different. They all are here. Eating breakfast together and chatting up like the week before. Perrie is talking to Liam, looks like the two enjoy each other's company, seeing they have the same problem as of the moment – missing their partners. Harry and Louis are being adorably sweet and laughing and kissing and feeding each other like old times. But there's something different about Niall. He looks nervous. He's paler than ever. Paler than the snowflake he is. He's being a snowflake right now, so delicate, shaking and looks close to breaking.

“Ni, what's wrong? Is there something wrong?” Zayn goes for the boy's shoulder, pity in his eyes.

“No, Zi.” Niall says to him. “No, nothing. I'm just cold.”

“You want a hug, love?” Zayn asks but it's less of a question. He goes for it, dropping down whatever he was eating and embraces the shaking leaf in front of him. He doesn't feel cold, it's actually a warm night. Maybe, Niall is just the type of kid who gets cold often. But he isn't.

There's something really going on.

* * *

This day is really going in a different route because Louis comes up to him.

“Hey.” Louis starts up casually.

“Yo.”

“Don't say that ever again.” Louis tells him and they just laugh it off. He loves Louis to bits. He has known Louis since forever and he's like a brother. “I'm sorry about shouting at you earlier this week.”

“Oh, that. It's okay.” Zayn says as his giggles vanishes off out in the air. “So, what's up? Sure you're not hear to just say sorry”

Louis chuckles a bit, “Can't I just spend some time with you, Zayn? Can't I do that?” Louis lets out another laugh. He then turns to the ground and smiles, too big of a smile really.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis sighs. “You wanna walk, talk about stuff or whatever.”

“Sure.” And Zayn grins at that. He never had a moment with Louis in a long long time, since the talk on the boat.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Louis says to him, out of nowhere. He has his head down to the ground with a smile on, hands in his pockets.

“What?” Zayn turns his head to him.

“Nothing.” Louis titters a bit. He turns serious after, there's a wait. “You do love Niall, right?” He asks, looking up at the boy next to him.

“What? Louis? Yes, of course I love him. I love him so much. What kind of a question is that?” Zayn huffs.

“Nothing.” And Louis does that laugh again.

“What's up with you and 'nothing?'” The younger boy asks.

“Nothing.”

“Seriously Louis you're pissing me off.” Zayn cackles and Louis does too. This is the dumbest conversation ever. Though, Louis turns humorless.

“I'm glad you love Niall because he loves you too.” The brunette boy says to him and Zayn creeps out a tint of crimson in his cheeks, feeling every heat in his body.

“I know that.” Zayn grins so wide at that and he never have smiled so big. “I love him a lot.”

“Good.” Louis removes his hands from his pockets and grasps Zayn's right hand. “Come with me then.”

Off they run to somewhere and Zayn is sweating so much. He's panting and he feels out of breath. They run through the half of the island – he thinks – then they stop and he stands still.

They are all standing there, except for Perrie, who happens to be sitting on a chair of some sort, made of leaves and sticks he guesses. Harry is standing close to Niall. Liam is standing close too but on a different side to Niall. And Niall himself, he is poised there, back straight and hair styled close to a quiff and he's grinning. His smile beams at him and Zayn is grinning at him too, lips formed close and heart drumming.

“What's happening?” Zayn asks loudly. He was just greeted with a warm smile.

Louis hooks his arm over Zayn's and walks with him. _What's happening?_

“What's happening, Lou?” Zayn whispers to the boy's ear.

“Your wedding, dumbass.” Louis retorts.

“What!” Zayn softly yells at him.

“Yes, your wedding. Now, shut up. You're man is here.” Louis lets go of Zayn and the boy just stares at Louis who happens to be in the opposite of Harry is standing. Zayn is greeted with a thousands of different feelings when he stands in front of Niall. Happy? Overwhelmed? Love?

They are just standing there, facing each other. Those amber hazel eyes meeting those crystal blue ones. Eyes tantalizing at each other.

“Un _fucking_ believable.” Zayn lets out a small laugh as his eyes never leaving the boy. Niall giggles.

“Surprise?” Niall smile foolishly at him.

“Yeah, it's a surprise alright.” Zayn laughs. “But why?”

“Remember that little date we had last week.” Niall reminds him and it hits Zayn, smile forming again and he can't stop it.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“So that stuff you and Louis and everyone was doing behind me is all for this?” Zayn kisses Niall on the lips. “Also Harry was about to break off when I was interrogating him.” He adds.

“Hey!” Harry yells.

“Yeah, Harry is a bad liar but let's forget about that and continue this thing.” Louis cuts in and Harry pouts.

The pair of eyes, never leaving each other's stare break off when Liam speaks up. “Gentlemen.”

“Guessing Liam is the priest, huh?” Zayn asks out of nowhere.

“Yes, I am.” Liam tells him. “Anyway,” The couple turns to Liam.

“We're here to gather at this ceremony to wed these two lovebirds here.” Liam starts and everyone smiles at that.

Liam makes a speech about even though he haven't known the two, he can genuinely tell that the two are inseparable even after Zayn forgot Niall for a while. He knows in his heart, that the two will reunite from the start of the incident and he was right. He also tells how he is grateful to be in this island and meeting the lovely people on the way. And then a little later, he is starting to sob and you can't understand him anymore and everyone is confused and giving each other puzzled looks. Louis coughs loud for him and he regains himself, to continue the wedding ceremony.

“Okay, gents,” He coughs as he wipes of some tears of his eyes and cheeks. “and lady.” He smiles at Perrie and she returns the favor.

“We are gathered here together to accompany the ceremony of this man and _man_ to be wed...” He continues on and on about some boring church crap of what to say in a wedding that makes Louis rolls his eyes and coughs one more time. Liam gives him a look while they return each other with a mocking smile.

Then finally.

“Do you,” Liam begins. “Niall Horan, take this man, Zayn Malik, as your lovely wedded husband until the day you perish.”

“I do.” Niall answer quite quickly. He hooks something out of his pocket and it's a ring. A ring made of leaves and strands of wood and it's beautiful – unique. It has a small flower on top of it, representing the gem of it. It's more precious than a gem, Zayn thinks. He grabs Zayn's left hand and slips down the ring through his fourth finger. He smiles at Zayn, waiting for him.

“Do you,” Liam repeats. “Zayn Malik, take this man, Niall Horan, as your lovely wedded husband until the day you perish.”

“Yes.” He looks into Niall's oceanic blue eyes as his grin stays there. Niall gives him big wide eyes while he tries to keep his smile on, until he realizes something. “Oh! Yes! Yes, I do.” He says excitedly, then he turns into a calming, floating state. Almond eyes melting into those azure eyes of the other, feeling satisfied.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and it's Louis. He hands him over the similar circular object then grips on the pale left hand of the boy. Slowly, he removes the engagement ring he has and glides the wedding ring in the ring finger of the boy. He feels happy and content.

“I may now pronounce you husband and _husband_.” Liam waits and everyone is anticipating the moment. “You may now kiss each other.”

And those last words bring Zayn's lips to dive into the pink plump lips in front of him. He closes his eyes, cherishing the moment. His olive-tanned hands hovers over the pale arms of the boy, slowly making its way to a pair of rosy cheeks, cupping it like its own. A pair of blue eyes motionlessly being covered by its own eyelids. A pair of alabaster hands creep its way to the strands of jet black hair at the back of the boy's skull. It lazily glides over the thick bristle of stubble and sinking into the crook of the boy's shoulders. The kiss is warm and passionate; gentle and rough; lustful and full of tongue, all at the same time. The other people around doesn't even matter. It's just them, in their own little fantasy – a fantasy becoming a reality. What was talked about is happening. What was happening happened. It's all good and wonderful and it feels so so great. It's all perfect.

“Guys, I don't wanna break your wedding kiss, but.” The couple looks up at Liam – everyone is looking at Liam. He points up something in the sky and they see an aircraft... or simply a helicopter.

Everyone heads over the shore, shouting and screaming and yelling and chanting at the flying thing. Throats hurt and damaged already. Hands waving back and forth, side to side every second that passes. Eventually... eventually it sees them and it's coming down.

Joyous roars and claps fill the air as the moving aircraft makes it down the island. The six move out, giving the flying machine a space to land. Eyes squints as it goes lower and finally it stops in the sandy floor. It lands slightly unbalanced due to the soft land but as soon as it did, the pilot comes out.

He asks and Louis explains everything, with the others backing him up, mostly Liam and Perrie. All from the cruise ship, to the wreckage of it, the way they landed here and everything that has happened. Even the wedding that happened a while ago – the now married couple smiles at that. The pilot understands everything, he just nods with a hint of smile. “Let's get you home then.”

Before everyone moves in the vehicle, Niall asks the pilot, “Hey mister, what day is today?”

“14th of May. Tuesday.” He simply says then goes inside the helicopter.

Everyone slides into the small aircraft, trying their best to fit in. Louis insists Perrie to go first, then himself. Harry goes inside next with Liam behind him.

The sun is beginning to set and its releasing a beautiful shade of orange and purple around them.

“14th of May, Tuesday, we're finally going home.” Niall says happily to Zayn, tears prickling by his eyes. He can't believe this is happening. This day is the day he'll remember forever. Getting married to Zayn is already enough but now that they're going home after all of it, it makes everything like a fairytale that he never knew existed. He's blessed. He's in bliss. “We got married too.”

Zayn nods and cups Niall's left cheek, a tint of crimson still going through. He leaves a peck on the pink lips of his spouse as he collides both their foreheads together. He intertwines his left hand with the left hand of the boy in front of him, both rings meeting each other. It fits perfectly like the last puzzle piece fitting in with the whole puzzle. Like yin fits the yang, becoming whole. He grins at Niall and he does the same to Zayn.

“We're going _home_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry for the ending but you know i like it when the ending is like that you know. it's not literally the end but it is.
> 
> i may make an epilogue for it though, i'm 85% sure i'll make one :))
> 
> also thank you to everyone who gave me comments and kudos i love you all


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great. Then we should sleep now then.” Niall comes closer to Zayn and wraps his rather pale arms around the boy, concluding into an embrace.
> 
> “I love you.” Niall talks out of nowhere. Zayn grins before he comes back to a calming state.
> 
> “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make it as short as possible for an epilogue and less dialogue.

Bliss.

Everyone is in bliss.

They're finally home. The brisk breeze of the helicopter sweeps off the collected grains that is the dust of the ground. They get off the flying mechanism not long, the soft puffs of the air winding their bodies. They're back.

They're back home.

* * *

Everyone is questioned. Everything they have told the pilot before has been recited. Everyone seems to understand this as the man in charge of the place calls on the media – it is what it seems. Niall looks at Zayn, showing off a small smile. It's content, the boy thinks, and he is as well, being married to the bloke beside him and all. Zayn returns the favor as his lover creeps to hold his hand. Louis coos a little bit, can't help the lad himself, and it seems to release some of that more crimson tint on the pale boy's rosy cheeks.

* * *

They get back home and it smells foreign. Niall inhales the scent and it rejuvenates him in a way, it's calming to be back to his humble home. Though, most of their clothes are gone, it doesn't feel like it. Zayn wraps his long tan arms around him and he nuzzles his face in the crook of boy's neck, stubble prickling the boy a bit, but it doesn't bother him. He turns to him, a soft smile placed on his lips as he's content – he is. Zayn kisses those, but not in the passionate way, more in the I-am-so-happy-to-be-back-here-and-I-really-miss-it kind of way, but it can also mean I-love-you-very-much-you-are-my-everything-we-can-buy-new-clothes-anytime. Zayn releases after.

They enter the bedroom, and it feels much newer. It feels so new for the fact there isn't any bedsheets covering the mattress, also almost all the stuff is gone, due to the fact they brought roughly everything yet it doesn't bother them too. Things are replaceable they think, though one thing that isn't replaceable is Niall's guitar. It can be any thing that could vanish but not his very own guitar. He has loved that instrument from the moment he had it and it was given to him by his father but now it's nowhere. Zayn notices the frown placed on the smiling lips of the boy before. He pecks on this and Niall accepts it, in a way.

“We'll buy you a new one, same thing, I promise.” Zayn says to him. Niall manages to smile but it only lasted for a millisecond. He thinks that it couldn't be replaced, but he appreciates his now husband. The word husband hits him.

“I just remembered we haven't had our honeymoon yet.” Niall smirks and Zayn replies a _yeah_. He turns his body around to the boy beside him, grasping on his shirt as he lunges in for a deep kiss. Zayn startles a bit but gives in after. Heat gets exchanged, saliva shared and body grinding on each other. Niall closes his eyes, breathes through his nose as he kicks the door behind them and slumps their bodies to the uncovered bed.

* * *

Later that night, the phone rings and Zayn and Niall give each other a look, deciding on who'll answer the ringing machine that keeps going on and on. Zayn surrenders after and gets off the bed. Niall chuckles a bit as he rises from the bed itself.

While Niall was putting on fresh covers on the mattress beneath him, Zayn comes back, hand on the back as if something important is about to come off the boy. Zayn lets Niall finish before he speaks up.

“Uh-.” Zayn starts and Niall arches his eyebrow at him, smirking as well.

“Uh what? Who's that?” He chuckles again and it gives Zayn relief.

“We're going to a morning show tomorrow to talk about what happened, you know, back there.” Zayn says nervously and Niall doesn't get why he is. He doesn't ask though.

“Great. Then we should sleep now then.” Niall comes closer to Zayn and wraps his rather pale arms around the boy, concluding into an embrace.

“I love you.” Niall talks out of nowhere. Zayn grins before he comes back to a calming state.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Next morning comes and it's the day, the day they get interviewed. A car arrives in their house and it surprises them, though they ride in as soon as it stops at the front porch. As they enter the vehicle, Louis and Harry are already there, giving them warm smiles. They say their greeting as if nothing happened the day before.

“Perrie and Liam are already there at the studio.” Louis informs them and Zayn nods.

* * *

The interview is quite long. 60 minutes at least to Zayn's calculations but it doesn't bother him at all. He enjoys telling the story, even if there is a sad part. The audience gets teary as well as the hosts and themselves. Louis and Harry as well as Liam and Perrie give off those warming smiles at them, that say bliss and it's a great feeling.

To the part of saying their love story on the island, everyone coos in and it gives Zayn a twist in his stomach, in a good way. Niall blushes again as usual as the older of the two intertwine their hands together. One in the audience chants a kiss then later, everyone is doing it. Zayn admits defeat and plants a quick kiss on Niall's cheek. That doesn't stop the crowd opposite them from shouting a kiss on the lips. Once again, Zayn grants what they want as he gives Niall a chaste kiss on his lips. Everyone cheers and it releases bubbles of laughter into the atmosphere.

The interview finally finishes and they head toward a restaurant nearby. Niall orders quite a lot as usual and it makes Zayn smile.

Everything is coming back.

* * *

They get home and the first thing Niall does is push Zayn onto the wall, tongue hungry for tongue and lips rough on the edges. Bulges grinding, arms surrounding, warmth exchanging, saliva coursing on each other as they head to the sofa. It's a long make out but it doesn't go far as both releases their grip on one another. Zayn lays down the sofa on his back as Niall on his chest. Zayn plays with the blonde's hair, ruffling and messing it a bit, he likes it that way the best. He kisses on a spot somewhere in his head as he turns on the tv.

He missed this.

* * *

Many weeks later and they re-wed themselves properly, with gay marriage being legal in the UK and all. It seems the occasional wedding ceremony, though it doesn't have a bridesmaid because both of them are men but all in all, it's the same.

It's a small wedding though, didn't plan it big, too much of a hassle for their liking and they just want to be legally married. Liam, Louis and Harry is one of their few groomsman while some friends and family of theirs – as well as Perrie, her boyfriend and Liam's girlfriend – are invited.

They discard the leaf rings with the flower on top off their wedding fingers and put in ones that are made of silver and a diamond gem on top of it, respectively. They say their _I do_ 's and they kiss.

The kiss is magical but it doesn't compare to the one they did at the island. It's more real there, they both think.

* * *

They have their official honeymoon somewhere in Sweden. It's their first time there and both of them doesn't really know why they chose the place but they just want to be far away but close to the UK.

After spending a day there, – their first night being one of the best sex they ever had – they give each other gifts. Niall finds out now, why they chose Sweden, that's where his father have bought his old guitar, it isn't the _same_ thing but it's the same. Niall perks up a cracking smile and he couldn't stop it. He appreciates this a lot and give Zayn a thank-you smile in return. It's long and warm and inviting but Niall stops himself before it gets further.

Niall lifts himself off the bed, going through his luggage as he fishes out a box and Zayn knows that box. It's the box – it's more of a chest – where they keep their most valuable things, things that could fit in there at the least. Zayn familiarizes himself with the thing again as Niall opens it. He sees the his own heart necklace, the center of it being a pebble that shapes like a heart. He also seems some stuff back in college he gave. A love letter – poem. After seeing those things, he looks up at Niall, a grin on his face. Niall shows his hands to him, handing over the rings they used back at the island. He gives the one to Zayn – the one that is his. At the same time, they let it down inside the chest, and closing it after. Niall removes the chest from between them as he puts it on the side. He cups Zayn's face as he slowly crawls to him for a kiss. Their lips reconnect and they gently lay down the cream bed duvets.

They both reminisce the bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know gay marriage isn't legal in the uk yet but i just want them to be officially married okay, also i didn't mention the police because i don't want them involved aha


End file.
